Love Hurts
by tiffylovesjay
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome r 2gether when younger but as time goes by they seperate and reunite...but will Naraku try and destroy what they have had 2 rebuild? CH. 29 up!
1. Reunions

Love Hurts

Disclaimer: I don not own inuyasha so here's the story

Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi was only 17 years old and her 18th birthday was right around the coronor she couldn't wait for it to finally happen. She was single and trying to stay that way until she finally met up with her old boyfriend, Inuyasha! She walked towards her Lime Green Mustang '05' when she was about to unlock the doors her best friend Sango poped out of nowheres.

"Sango! You about gave a fucking cornary!" Kagome yelled.

Sango grinned. "Kagome Miroku and me are going out tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Sango asked.

"No, the only reason why you want me to go is because your going to try to get me hooked up with someone and I done told you I'm waiting on Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Sango frowned. "Kagome if he was suppose to meet you here then don't you think that he's done been here?" Sango questioned her.

"He may have forgot but I'm still waiting no matter what!" Kagome said.

She then got into her car and pulled out of the mall parkinglot.

'I hope he didn't forget.' she said to herself.

Later

Kagome was looking through her picture alblum of when her and Inuyasha was younger.

'Good times!' she said to herself.

Then her cell phone started going off by singing "I got money man, I got money man , Stuntman". She quickly grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" she awnsered.

"Hello? Is this Kagome?" a man's voice asked her on the other end.

"Yes it is, may i ask who's calling?" Kagome said. There was a silence.

"It's me, I'm finally here." The voice said.

Kagome couldn't say anything but she finally managed to say, "In...Inu... Inuyasha!" she said slowly.

"Yea that's me and I need to talk to you it's important so meet me at 12:00 a.m. tonight at the old well." Inuyasha said.

"I'll be there, be looking for a lime green mustang." Kagome exclaimed.

"Okay, well I guess I'll let you go, Love you." He said.

"Love you." She said.

They hung up and it was exactly 9:54 p.m. 'Only a couple more hours.' she said to herself.

12 o' clock at the well

Inuyasha was waiting outside the well for her. She pulled up jamming out to "Trap star" by young jeezy. She turned off her car and got out of her car. She was wearing a pair of pink pj bottoms and a hoodie. Inuyasha looked her over then ran to her and hugged her. Kagome hugged him back.

"Inuyasha I've missed you so much." she said into his cheast.

He frowned. "Kagome I have got to tell you something." he said lowly.

Kagome pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"What baby?" she asked.

"I'm currently in a relationship and I can't end, mom and dad have finalized it... I'm sorry." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded weakly. "It's okay." Kagome managed to say.

Tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Kagome I didn't want it to happen and should know that I love you and I can't call it off." he exclamied.

"I love you too, can't you file for divorice, or just tell the stupid cunt to fuck off that you don't want her?" Kagome asked him.

"Hey I never thought of that, I love you I'll call you tomorrow and tell you about what's going to happen tonight." Inuyasha exclamied.

Kagome nodded. He kissed her on the forehead and got into his car leaving her stading there all alone. 'I can only hope it works out that way!' she said to herself. She slowly got into her car and changed the song to "Sexy Love" by Ne-Yo.


	2. I'm coming over

Chapter 2

Kagome's phone started going off first thing that morning.

"Hello?" she awnsered sleepliy.

"Hey, you awake?" Inuyasha's voice asked her.

"I am now." she said laying her head back down on the pillow.

"Good, well it worked and I am offically single... for now." he said. Kagome grinned.

"I need to see you can I come over?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure you know where I live." she said.

"Sure do baby, love ya." Inuyasha said happily.

"Love you too!" Kagome said.

She then closed her phone and went back to sleep. Inuyasha arrived 15 minutes later. He walked into her room. Kagome rolled over and looked at him.

"Didn't take ya long." she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Couldn't wait to see you." he said.

Kagome yawned some, she then stood up and streched. Kagome had on a nightgown that was a little to short and she streched it revealed her ass.

'Oh my god!' Inuyasha said to himself.

"I'll be out in a couple of minues, I'm gonna go and get a shower and all that goody goody gum drop stuff." she said.

"Well I'm laying back down in your bed." he said.

"Fine with me." Kagome said plainly.

She hurried and got a bath then got out to see Inuyasha sleeping on her bed. She smiled remembering how the use to be unseprable.

----Flashback----

"But mom." a very unhappy Kaogme whined.

"Honey you have got to go in, you'll see Inuyasha tomorrow." her mother said.

"I don't want to leave him though!" Kaogme said.

She grabbed ahold of Inuyasha. Her mother smiled softly.

"He can stay the night, if it's alright with his mither." Miss Higurahi said.

They nodded and ran off to find Inuyasha's mom. Of course she said yes because if she wouldn't have he'd been crying and trying to sneak put every night. The 2 five year old ran off with Miss Higuahi.

----End of Flash back----

Kagome went over towards him, she smiled slightly. Inuyasha opened one eye and stared at her. Kagome stared right back.

"Got a problem?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why the hell would I have a problem?" she asked him. Kagome just sighed.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well I dunno. why would you have one?" he asked her.

Kagome just sighed and got up and strated towards the door out of her room. "I gotta go to work you're welcome to stay here or if you want to you can come down later to the coffe shop I work at and visit, it's just whatever you want to do." Kagome said. She grabbed her cell phone and her car keys.

"Okay I'll be down there later to visit you!" Inuyasha said happily.

Kagome nodded. " Love ya." she said as she walked out the door. Kagome walked out towards her car until her phone rang. "Hello?" she said. She was fiddeling around trying to unlock her doors to her car.

"Hey your gonna be late hurry up!" Sango's voice said on the other end.

"I'm on my way I had to meet Inuyasha last night so then he woke me up and everything, more details when I get to work." Kagome said as she hung up her phone. She jumped into her car and sped off to the coffe shop she worked at; 'The Den' is what the shop was called. She got out and locked her doors then went inside the shop. Sango quickly ran up to her.

"So?" Sango questioned.

"So what? He just called me and told me to come and visit him at the old well where me and him use to stay when we were littler." Kagome exclamied.

"Are you two together?" Sango asked her.

"I dunno, he just ended a current relationship that was forced on him and stuff but he still tell me he loves me n stuff, but I dunno if he still wants to be with me." Kagome exclaimed.

Sango sighed some, then the tow of them walked into work. Kagome was a waitress and Sango was a cook. Sango was a cook because she always cooked delicious food, so that's why she got her job as a cook. Kagome on the other hand she has a great personality, but she didn't know how to cook as good as Sango did.

----After Work----

'I'm gonna kill Inuyasha he was suppose to stop by while I was working and he doesnt! Ohh he's got some nerve to do that, after I mean what all did happen today.' Kagome said as she sped off to her house.


	3. Your best friend Naraku

Chapter 3

"Kagome, Hey this is Inuyasha if your there will you please pick up?" Inuyasha said into his cellphone. 'Damn, where the fuck is she??? She never stays gone this long not unless somthing happened.' Inuyasha said to himself.

Kagome was laying in the bathtub half asleep whern she finally relized that her phone had been going off for the last 2 hours. She got out and wrapped a towel around her and walked into her room.

"Hello?" She finally awnsered.

"Where the fuck have you been? I've been worried to death about you!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome sighed some.

"Yash I have been in the bathtub relaxing and plus DON'T FUCKIN' YELL AT ME!" Kagome said. The other end got real quiet for a little bit.

"I'm coming over okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, I got to talk to you anyways." Kagome said.

"About what?" Inuyasha asked.

"About somthing that happened at work, okay?" Kagome said.

"Alright bye, love you Kags." Inuyasha said.

"Love you too Yash." Kagome said as she hung up her phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

'Knock. Kock. Knock'

"Come in!" Kagome yelled

Inuyasha walked in through her front door and went to find her somewhere's in the house. Kagome was back outside on her backporch laying in a chair listening to a headseat. Inuyasha finally found her and when he did he sat down on top of her and stared her in the eye.

"Got a prob bob?" Kagome joked.

"Who's bob?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a Joke, idiot, oh yea sumthin happened at work today." Kagome said. Inuyasha raised a brow.

"What? Who touched you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No one, but someone did ask me out." Kagome said.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your best friend, Naraku!" Kagome said.

"That mother fucker can go and burn in fucking hell becuase if he even touches you then I may be taking a trip down to the god dang police department for killing the son of a bitch!" Inuyasha said.

"Yasha honey chill, I turned him down then I went into the kitchen and stayed with Sango until work was over, okay?" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

Inuyasha's family owns the restraunt that she works at and he knew that his sister-n-law Rin would take care og her and watch over her. Rin and Sesshmaru owned the restraunt and it was called 'The Black Rose.' Rin and Sesshmaru were married and have been now since 5 years ago.


	4. Going to work or not to go to work?

**Chapter 4**

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting i the living room in a dead silence. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and sighed some.

"Yash whats wrong with you?" Kagome asked him.

"Nothin', I'm just afraid that I'm gonna loose you again." Inuyasha said lowly. Kagome walked over to where he was sitting and hugged him.

"Inuyasha I don't plan on loosing you ever agin and you shouldn't be worried about me, I love you more than anything." Kagome said. Inuyasha hugged her tighter.

"I love you too Kags, I'm just worried that dumb dick Naraku will try to hurt you and I couldn't live with myself if somehting happened to you." Inuyasha said. Kagome kissed his lips gently. Then she pulled away and smiled.

"Inuyasha trust me if something happens eaither Rin or Sango will call you a.s.a.p okay?" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

"I'm sleepy! Can i stay over for the night?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes baby, and your sleeping with me." Kagome said.

"I'd planned on it anyways." Inuyasha said.

The tow of them walked into Kagome's room and got ready for bed. Inuyasha slept in his boxers and Kagome slept in short shorts and a tank top. Then the two of them climbed into bed a fell to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Inuyasha woke up first due to his cellphone going off.

"Hello?" He asked sleeply.

"Where the fuck are you? You were suppose to be at work and hour ago!" Sesshmaru's voice yelled into the phone.

"Chill bro, I stayed over at Kags and I'll be in here in a few, Okay?" Inuyasha said.

"Fine, by the way tell Kagome Rin said that she didn't have to come in today okay?" Sesshmaru said.

"Fine, bye." Inuyasha said, then he hung up the phone and whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Hey baby you don't have to go to work today."

"Good, more time with my yashie-poo!" Kagome said as he kissed him lightly on the lips.

Inuyasha smiled and he finally got to work at 1 o' clock after he had to stay and listen to Kagome whine about going to work. Oh Kami he loved her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was sitting around at her house when she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" she yelled. When she awnsered the front door there stood Naraku and a gang of his thugs.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Kagome asked. Next thing she knew she was getting thrown into the trunk blindfolded and scared to death.


	5. Kidnapped

Inuyasha was sitting at his desk twiddling around with a pencil as he brother gave him a big speech about being late for work and how he could loose his job. And that he was lucky that his brother was the boss and not someone else.

"Okay Sesshmaru I get the fucking point!" Inuyasha finally said.

"Little brother don't talk to me like that!" Sesshmaru snapped at Inuyasha.

"I need to get home to Kagome. I don't trust her there all by herself."

"Well why didn't you bring her with you this morning?"

"I never even thought of that!" Inuyasha practically yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome got the blindfold off her eyes and untied her hands and started to big in her back pocket for cell phone.

'And they thought I was stupid. Ha. I sensed them coming! Now to text Inuyasha.' Kagome said to herself. She quickly began to starts texting Inuyasha.

'Perfect he should be getting it!' and with that said she just waited until they made it to there destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's phone started to go off while him and his brother were talking. He picked it up and read the text message from Kagome.

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What?" Sesshmaru asked him.

"That bastard Naraku kidnapped Kagome she doesn't know where they are going. But by god I will soon know!" Inuyasha said and with that he was gone out the window and down on the streets watching every car that drove by. When he caught onto Kagome's scent it was coming from a blue Impala that passed by with 2 people up front and Naraku in the back.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. With hearing that Kagome began to kick the trunk and trying to get it to come up.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. When she yelled he knew for a fact that that was car she was in. he jumped on the hood of it and kicked in the door and looked Naraku in the eye.

"Hey Bitch." Inuyasha spat. Naraku looked over and about that time he came in contact with Inuyasha's fist. With in an instant Naraku's thugs were out of the car and facing Inuyasha. They charged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha fit both of them at the same time.

"Is that all you all got?" Inuyasha asked as the two of them passed out. He then turned and got Kagome out of the trunk.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he hugged her.

"Inuyasha! I was so scared!" Kagome said as she jumped into his arms. As the couple were hugging what they didn't know was that Naraku was across the street watching them.

'Yea you better hug her while you can Inuyasha. She won't be your much longer!' Naraku said to himself. The he started to laugh all evilly and turned around and walked around the corner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So your telling me that you knew that they were coming?" Inuyasha said to Kagome as they was sitting in her apartment.

"Sure did." Kagome said as she looked into his eyes.

"Well then why in the hell didn't you do something?"

"Well for 1 because I didn't have my bow and arrows anywhere's near me. And for number 2 because they also knew that I was here and if I wouldn't have answered the door then they would've destroyed the house and maybe me along with it!" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"What? Don't you believe me?" Kagome asked.

"Yea baby I believe ya. Now lets go out for the night!" Inuyasha said.

"Where to?"

"I'd prefer Full Moon myself." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and then she got ready and they headed to the club. When they got there they saw some of Kagome's friends from school.

'Tomorrow is Kagome's b-day and oh do I got a surprise for her!' Inuyasha said to himself and smirked.


	6. Inuyasha's little hunt

-1Inuyasha and Kagome danced the night away and finally they made it home at 3 that morning. Kagome fell asleep on the couch and Inuyasha fell asleep in the recliner. The next morning Inuyasha was up bright and early.

'Time to plan Kagome's surprise.' He said to himself. He walked out of the door after leaving her a card on the coffee table in front of her. She finally woke up and saw the card.

"Inuyasha." she said. She reached and opened the card. It said:

'Kagome,

Good morning baby doll. I have left various hints all around time and by the time you find the final one you will find me and your present. Your first hint is to go in you room and there you'll figure out how to get to me.

Love you,

Inuyasha.'

Kagome walked into her room and there laying on her bed was a present wrapped up and a card attached to it. She opened the present and found a new outfit. It was a pair of fadded jeans and a tank top. Then she opened the card. It read:

'Kagome,

Wear this on your journey today to find me. Do you remember the old well? Well there is where you will find your next surprise.

Love you,

Inuyasha.'

Kagome was excited she ran out to her car and sped down the road to the old well.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure this is going to work out for lady Kagome?"

"Sure. Now when she comes here make sure to give her this." Inuyasha said as he handed the monk a present and another card. Inuyasha heard a car pulling towards them.

"Kagome's here Mirkou. So don't mess this up!" Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded and with that Inuyasha was gone and Miroku was standing next to the well awaiting for Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku said all smiles.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome said as she got out of the car.

"I think that this is for you." Mirkou said as he handed her a small present and another card. Kagome nodded and took it back to her car. She opened it up and saw a brand new pair of sunglasses. She put them on. Then she opened the card and it read:

'Kagome,

You may have to wear these to find your next present. It's always sunny and there is always sand blowing into your eyes if your not careful.

Love ya,

Inuyasha.'

Kagome sighed and headed to the beach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango my love." Miroku said as they stood on the beach.

"Yes Miroku?" Sango said as she looked over at them.

"Why is Inuyasha going through so much trouble with this?"

"Because he really cares for Kagome you idiot. And plus Miroku you and I both agreed to help. And not to mention Rin and Sesshmaru." Sango exclaimed.

'I love when she just starts talking like that.' Miroku said to himself.

"Hey Monk are you listening to me?" Sango yelled at him.

"Yes my dear Sango!" He said and smiled. She sighed and then they spotted Kagome walking towards them.

"Ready?" Sango asked. Miroku simply nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kagome got her present form Sango and Miroku she went back to her car and opened it and found a new pair of baby blue sandals. And then she opened the card and it said:

'My dearest Kagome,

Only 2 more present and you'll find me! But for now I think you need to go to where you work and grab something to eat and along with your next clue and present.

I Love You,

Inuyasha.'

Kagome smiled to herself really enjoying this game now. And she drove off to her work which was about 5 minutes away. When she walked ins eh saw her friend Rin standing there holding a huge present and a card.

"Here Kagome. I was told to give this to you." Rin said and smiled.

"Thanks Rin." Kagome said and smiled.

"Hungry?"

"Sure will you fix me something. Anything. Please?" Kagome begged. Rin simply nodded and went into the kitchen and left Kagome alone with the present and the card. She opened the present and sitting in the bottom of it was a huge picture of the two of them when they were younger.

'Inuyasha how sweet.' Kagome said to herself. She then opened the card. It said:

'Kags,

Your almost there. Only 1 more present then you will find me along with another present. i hope you like your present so far. The reason why you got this picture is where you'll find your next surprise. Now the only question is do you remember where this was took?

Love you,

Yasha'

Kagome quickly ate and then headed to an old park.

'This is where the picture was took.' she saids to herself and got out and looked around and noticed Rin with Inuyasha's brother Sesshmaru. She walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Hello Kagome. Here this is for you." Sesshmaru said. Kagome took the present and headed back to the car. She opened her present and looked at it. She couldn't believe it. There sitting in the little box was a necklace and on this necklace there was 2 things that she loved about it. For one there was a gold locket on it and it had a picture of him and her in it.

'So sweet.' she said to herself. And the other thing was the Shikon No tama jewel that she had given to him when they moved apart from each other. After putting it on she looked at the card and opened it. It said:

'Baby,

Your almost there just one more spot to go. Go to the old god tree and there I will be awaiting for you and your final surprise.

Love you,

Inuyasha.'


	7. Marry me?

-1Kagome was in a hurry to get to where Inuyasha now was. She slowly pulled into a dirt road and stopped in front of the god tree. She saw a card and a small present. She went up to it and read the card first. It said:

'Marry me Kagome???'

Kagome's eyes widened and then she opened the box and sitting in the middle of it was a small 14 kt. Gold ring with one diamond in the middle of it and little red ruby's all around it.

"Yes Inuyasha I will." she whispered. And with that said Inuyasha jumped down out of the tree and hugged Kagome tightly.

"I love you Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said as she cried. She was crying tears of happiness and joy. She loved Inuyasha with everything in her and now she was going to be getting married to him. No one could ruin this moment. But then they heard clapping and looked over. They saw Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Sesshmaru all clapping and cheering them on.

"Congratulations' Kagome!" Sango squalled as she ran over to her friend and hugged her.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said as she hugged her back.

"Kagome!!!" Rin said as she ran up to the two girls. Kagome looked at her.

"Don't just stand there. Show us the ring!" Sango and Rin demanded.

"Oh sorry guys." Kagome showed them the ring.

"Oh my god Kags it's so so so pretty!" Sango said. The guys just chatted and the girls did too. They was all very happy for the now engaged couple.


	8. Ayame and Kouga

Inuayasha and Kagome headed back to her apartment after her had asked her to marry him. She was so shocked she still couldn't believe it. After being together for so many years they were finally together and getting married too! She was also happy as long as Inuyasha was too.

"Kags you gonna talk or what? I mean you've been like shocked ever since I proposed to ya." Inuyasha said as they pulled up to her apartment. Kagome looked over at him and smiled.

"Yea I am shocked and I'm so happy!" Kagome said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. After that they headed up to her apartment to hit the hay. Kagome and Inuyasha went to lay down when Kagome's damn phone started to go off.

"Damn." Kagome said as she got up to go and get it.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey Chickey. What's up?" A female voice said into the phone.

"Ayame!" Kagome yelled.

"I heard the news!" Ayame squealed.

"Really! Where are you and Kouga?"

"Well we are back in town after going all over the world! Hey do you care if we stop by?" Ayame asked her.

"Sure! Come on over! I haven't seen you in what seems to years!" Kagome laughed.

"Okay! I'll be over in a few!" and with that they hung up there phones and Kagome turned towards Inuyasha.

"Ayame and Kouga are coming over." She stated the obvious.

"So?" Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look.

"So get your ass up. I haven't seen both of them in like forever!"

"Alright I will." He complained. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the living room awaiting their arrival. when the arrived Kagome ran up to Ayame and hugged her tightly.

"I've missed you!" They squealed at the same time.

"Kagome, who's this?" Kouga asked. Kagome looked over and noticed that Inuyasha and Kouga were at each others necks. She sighed and walked over to them. She got in between them.

"Kouga this is Inuyasha my fiancé." Kagome said.

"How come I've never meet him before?" Kouga asked. Kouga was like a brother to Kagome and always took care of her and made sure no one fucked around with her. Ever since him and Ayame got together he's become more protective do to the fact that Ayame's always traveling and Kagome has to be left alone. Because Kouga and Ayame just live right down the block from her.

"You have when you were younger." Kagome stated.

"Really? Because I don't remember any fucking wolfs being around when you and me was younger!" Inuyasha yelled into Kouga's face.

"Inuyasha shut the hell up!" Kagome said as smacked him gently on the head.

"Kouga do you remember? That time I almost broke my ankle because of you two?" Kagome said. Kouga and Inuyasha were deep in thought.

"I remember!" They both yelled.

"See I told you would!" Kagome said smiling.

"What did they do to you?" Ayame asked her.

"Well lets just say that you should never be around them when they are fighting and try to get in between them." Kagome said as she sweatdopped.

"So how about we chill and get drunk?" Kouga asked.

"Sounds good!" The girls cooed.

"Who's gonna buy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Here." Kouga, Ayame, and Kagome said as they all shoved him 3 $50's his way.

"A $150. And what all am I suppose to buy with this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Anything fruity." Kagome and Ayame said.

"And beer and some Jack Daniel's!" Kouga said.

"Okay. Anyone wanna ride?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will. I mean hey it's the least thing I can do for my ya since you and Kagome are getting married." Kouga volunteered.

"Okay." Inuyasha said. Kouga and him headed down to Kouga's car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kagome, how did Inuyasha propose?" Ayame asked.

"Well first I woke up and he had a card laying there. I had to follow the cards all over town to find him. And when I finally found him there was a card and it said Marry Me/" Kagome said as she showed Ayame her ring.

"Wow. Kags that's really a beautiful ring!" Ayame said and smiled at her.

"Yea I know. And thanks for dropping by to see me!" Kagome said and smiled back.

"No problem I figured I would after not seeing you, and Kouga insisted on it." Ayame said and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So dude why'd you propose to Kags?" Kouga asked as they made their way back to their apartment.

"I love her man! I just sit up a little thing and she done it and now we are engaged." Inuyasha stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't' hurt her dude or you'll have to deal with me. Kags is like my sister so I'm warning you!" Kouga said as they pulled up to the apartment.

"Don't worry! I won't dude I love her." Inuyasha said and smiled as they carried everything up to the apartment.

Come on girls. We got Vodka and martini mixes and strawberry daiquiris and beer and some Crown Royal and Some Jack Daniel's too!" Kouga said and smiled a goofy smile.

They entered the room and all started to make their drinks!


	9. What you know abou that?

-1Inuyasha and the rest of the group was all getting drunk. When Kagome's phone started to go off.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said and smiled.

"Hey Kags. Wanna do something tonight?" Sango asked.

"Well Kouga and Ayame are in from their trip and we are all getting drunk. Wanna join?"

"Hell yea! Me and Miroku will be over there in like 4 minutes!"

"Well we all will be waiting!"

"Okay. Peace." Sango said and hung up the phone. Kagome hung up her phone too and took a drink of her martini. Then she looked over at Inuyasha. It looked like him and Kouga were deep in conversation.

"Who was that?" Ayame asked.

"Sango. Her and Miroku are coming over and getting drunk too!" Kagome replied and smiled.

"Good. We need some more company!" Kouga said.

"Yea I know better than just having 4 more like 6 is better!" Miroku shouted as he entered the apartment.

"Miroku." Kouga said.

"Hey man." Miroku said and gave Kouga and Inuyasha a hi-five as he opened up a beer.

"Hey guys!" Sango said all smiles.

"Hey Sango!" Ayame and Kagome said together. Sango mixed her a drink and they girls talked why the boys talked. Inuyasha kept a close eye and ears on what Kagome was doing and saying. And about the time Inuyasha was looking at her Kagome looked over and caught sight of him.

"Inuyasha what the hell are you looking at?" Kagome asked. The room suddenly got quiet.

"You fine ass." Miroku whispered. He received various glares.

"What? I was just speaking the truth." Miroku said.

"Pervert." Sango said as she threw a beer can at him and it hit him smack in the middle of his head. After that everyone started to die laughing. Miroku just looked at everyone and sighed as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Good aim Sango!" Kouga said as he gave her a hi-five.

"Thanks Kouga." Sango said and smiled evilly at Miroku. Miroku gulped and swallowed hard.

"Hey guys how about a little Karaoke?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure!" Everyone said at once. Inuyasha started to sit up the karaoke machine and Kagome found some cds for it.

"So who's first?" Ayame asked.

"Oh I know." Kagome grinned evilly.

"Dude I hate it when she smiles like that." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

"Me too." Kouga and Inuyasha said at the same time.

"Okay we will go by age." Kagome said. Everyone sighed a little.

"BUT, the first person who goes gets to choose the next person after he or she!" Kagome stated and smiled.

"Okay but who goes first?" Inuyasha asked.

"You do." Ayame said.

"What why me?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because you was born in January." Sango said.

"Damn." Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

"So what song are you going to sing yashie-poo?" Kagome asked all smiles. He knew that she done this for spite. He just knew it. But hell he didn't care. He loved her and was engaged to her after all.

"I dunno. What all kind of cd's do we got?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well I got a Ne-Yo cd, and Justin Timberlake, and of course T.I." Ayame said.

"Throw in T.I. I guess." Inuyasha said.

'_I wonder what song this idiot's going to sing? I mean can eh even rap?' _Kouga thought to himself.

"What song?" Sango asked.

"What you know about that." Inuyasha stated.

"I love that song!" Kagome squealed. That's the only reason why he had picked the song. It was for her.

"Well then I guess this song id for you then!" Inuyasha said and stuck his tongue out at her.

'_Those two are so childish.' _ Miroku said to himself. The song started and Inuyasha started to sing along with it.:

Aye..aye..aye..aye..aye..  
What you know about that?  
What you know about that?  
What you know about that?  
Aye...  
don't you know I got  
key by the three when I chirp shawty chirp back  
Louis nap sack  
where I hold'n all tha work at

What you know about that?  
What you know about that?  
What you know about that?  
I know all about that

Loaded 44 on the low where the cheese at  
Fresh off the jet to the Jects where the G's at

What you know about that?  
What you know about that?  
Hey what you know about that?  
Hey I know all about that

See me in ya city sittin pretty kno Im shining dawg  
Ridin wid a couple latin brawds and a china doll  
And you kno how we ball  
Aye..  
Ridin in shiny cars  
Aye..  
Walk in designer malls  
Aye..  
Buy everything we saw  
You know about me dogg  
Don't talk about me dogg  
And if you doubt me dogg  
You better out me dogg  
I'm throwed off slightly bro  
Don't wanna fight me bro  
Im fast as lightning bro ya better use ya Nike's bro  
Know you don't like me cause  
Yo bitch most likely does  
She see me on them dubs  
In front of every club  
I be on dro I'm buzzed  
Gave every ho a hug  
Niggaz don't show me mugs  
Cause you don't know me cuz

Inuyasha continued to sing. He looked at everyone's shocked faces excepts Kagome's who's face was happy and she was singing along with him and the song.

Aye...  
don't you know I got  
key by the three when I chirp shawty chirp back  
Loaded nap sack  
where I hold'n all tha work at

What you know about that?  
What you know about that?  
What you know about that?  
I know all about that

Loaded 44 on the low where the cheese at  
Fresh off the jet to the Jects where the G's at

What you know about that?  
What you know about that?  
Hey what you know about that?  
Hey I know all about that

Candy on the '64  
Leather guts and fish bowl  
50 on the pinky ring just to make my fist glow  
Ya bitches get low  
Because I get dough  
So what? Im rich ho  
I still pull a-kick-do' (kick ya door down)  
What you talking shit fo'?  
And gotta run and get folk?  
Got you a yellin and I thought you pull out a gun hit folk  
But you's a scary dude  
Believed by very few  
Just keep it very cool  
Or we will bury you  
See all that attitude's, unneccesary dude  
Cause you never Carry Tools not even sweary qs  
You got these people fooled, who see you on the tube  
Whatever try the crew, they'll see you on the news

Aye...  
don't you know I got  
key by the three when I chirp shawty chirp back  
Loaded nap sack  
where I hold'n all tha work at

What you know about that?  
What you know about that?  
What you know about that?  
I know all about that

Loaded 44 on the low where the cheese at  
Fresh off the jet to the Jects where the G's at

What you know about that?  
What you know about that?  
Hey what you know about that?  
Hey I know all about that

Fresh off the jet to the block  
Burn a rubber with the top popped  
Patna bustin shots,tell em stop and make the block hot  
Ya label ga ga  
Cuz you are not hot  
I got the top spot  
And it will not stop  
Video or not I will bust it to the glock stop  
Drag ya out that Bently Coupe and take it to the chop shop  
Partner, we got ya'll  
If it may pop off  
I'll answer the question "Will I get ya block knocked off?"  
And what it is bro  
Look I'll kill bro  
I'm in your hood, if you a gangsta what you hid for?  
Somebody better get bro for he get sent for  
You say you wanna squash it what you still talkin shit for?

Aye...  
don't you know I got  
key by the three when I chirp shawty chirp back  
Loaded nap sack  
where I hold'n all tha work at

What you know about that?  
What you know about that?  
What you know about that?  
I know all about that

Loaded 44 on the low where the cheese at  
Fresh off the jet to the Jects where the G's at

What you know about that?  
What you know about that?  
Hey what you know about that?  
Hey I know all about that

As the song ended the others started to clap!

"Good job Inuyasha." Kouga complimented.

"Thanks dude." Inuyasha said.

"So who's next?" Sango asked as she opened another beer and looked over at Miroku.

"You are Miroku." Inuyasha said he smirked then walked over to Kagome who was sipping on a beer too. Miroku sighed and made his way towards the cds.


	10. Get a little closer baby?

Miroku walked up and laid some various cds around himself. And he spotted one on his left.

'_Looks like I will be singing a song for my dear Sango!' _Miroku thought happily. He looked over and saw Kagome doing nothing so he called her over.

"Yea?" Kagome asked all confused.

"I know you won't say anything about this song so just put the cd in and turn in to 'Can we get a little closer'. Okay?" Miroku asked her.

"Sure!" She smiled and sat down next to the karaoke machine and waited for him to say when to go.

"Everyone if you would please listen for a moment." Miroku said into the microphone. Everyone stopped their conversations and looked over to Miroku.

"What song are you singing?" Sango asked curiously.

"That's for me and him to know and for you to find out!" Kagome said half drunk.

"Sango my dear this song is for you! To let you know how much I love you and shit!" Miroku smiled eh turned around to Kagome and gave her a thumb's up. She nodded and hit play. When the song came on Sango knew what it was and she started to blush furiously.

Lick it from the front hit ya from the back  
Freak you in my whip baby just relax  
Lick it from the front hit ya from the back  
Freak you in my whip baby just relax

Can we get a little closer baby?  
I wanna get to know you lady.  
Me and you, it's like night and day (like night and day)  
'Cuz you seem so far away shawty  
Can we get a little closer baby?  
I wanna get to know you lady.  
Me and you, it's like night and day (like night and day)  
'Cuz you seem so far away shawty

Miroku looked over at Sango and smiled before getting to the 1st verse. She continued ot blush like mad.

Count my paper stack my weight up  
She's a gold digger, but I ain't gone hate her  
I'd still date her cut her like a brand new razor  
Fine like some old wine in the 'fridgerator  
too much flavor  
Sweeter than nowalaters  
hook her then bait her, recieve her like the raiders  
I'm that player, I'm that balla, regulate her, crushin' haters  
in the baby blue gators

Now Kagome was singing along with Miroku. Because for one she liked some of Pretty Ricky's song's but not a not of them.

Now foxy thang come closer I wanna gets to know ya  
got some tricks up my sleeve I really wanna show ya'  
caressin and holdin ya, kissin ya toes and uh  
openin doe's fa ya and walkin in the cold for ya  
what else I gotta do just to make your body mine  
cuz god damn ya fine and I wanna spend time.  
I ain't lyin'  
I wanna whisper in ya ear like a singer  
I'm a pro player call me Wayne ha Zane

Can we get a little closer baby?  
I wanna get to know you lady.  
Me and you, it's like night and day (like night and day)  
'Cuz you seem so far away shawty  
Can we get a little closer baby?  
I wanna get to know you lady.  
Me and you, it's like night and day (like night and day)  
'Cuz you seem so far away shawty

Lick it from the front hit ya from the back  
Freak you in my whip baby just relax  
Lick it from the front hit ya from the back  
Freak you in my whip baby just relax

I really wanna lay you down when I touch down in your town  
Baby let me break you off. (oh baby)  
I really wanna lay you down when I touch down in your town  
Baby let me break you off.

Inuyasha and Kouga were cheering Miroku on for choosing such a good song to sing. But not to menchin it was sort of perverted but hell Mioku didn't give a fuck.

Now only I scratch nipple but I don't bite  
got me paralyzed off your sexy hips and your thighs  
and like ooh gasolina wanna jump on your trampolina  
got them bombinas in the winner  
mama come her now I wanna spend the night  
I make the crowd go wild like Holyfield won the fight  
you my dynasty how you roc-the-fella world.  
Plus you from the projects you remind me of my poor little rich girl  
Now baby girl come closer (come closer)  
I got some thangs I wanna show ya (wanna show ya)  
Now baby girl come closer (come closer)  
I got some thangs I wanna show ya..

Can we get a little closer baby?  
I wanna get to know you lady.  
Me and you, it's like night and day (like night and day)  
'Cuz you seem so far away shawty  
Can we get a little closer baby?  
I wanna get to know you lady.  
Me and you, it's like night and day (like night and day)  
'Cuz you seem so far away shawty

Lick it from the front hit ya from the back  
Freak you in my whip baby just relax  
Lick it from the front hit ya from the back  
Freak you in my whip baby just relax

I really wanna lay you down when I touch down in your town  
Baby let me break you off. (oh baby)  
I really wanna lay you down when I touch down in your town  
Baby let me break you off.

And as Miroku ended the song everyone started to clap and cheer him on as well. Sango walked right up to Miroku and looked him straight in the eye before giving him a big kiss right on the lips. This shocked everyone!

"Good job Houshi! You finally got the woman that you've been lusting for, for years!" Ayame said with a bug smile.

"Yea good job Miroku. I'm very proud of you!" Inuyasha said after the kiss was done.

"Thanks guys!" Miroku said as he smiled real big. Everyone continued to drink for a couple of minutes before they decided who would go next…..well Miroku decided anyways.

Everyone figured that he would pick Sango but no he picked Ayame.

"Wow. Ummm thanks Miroku but I don't know what kind of song to sing." Ayame said.

"Well guess what!" Kagome said.

"What?" Ayame asked her.

"I'll help you choose because I got some pretty good idea's on what you could sing!"

"Nothing gay, please." Ayame begged. Kagome nodded


	11. Show Stopper

Ayame and Kagome started going through cd's together. They searched for 20 minutes and still nothing.

"Goodness guys if she never finds a cd then we will never be able to finish!" Kouga whined. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey Kouga just because your whining we will take longer now!" Ayame yelled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hurry up woman I would really like to hear what your going to sing to me ya know!" Kouga yelled back.

"Who said it was for you?" Ayame mumbled and Kagome laughed.

"What did you say?"

"I said Who said it was for you?"

"Well I figured that since I'm your husband that it would be for me!" Kouga yelled and stormed off outside. Everyone was dead quit for a second.

"Looks like me and Inuyasha will go and calm him down." Miroku said as he and Inuyasha walked outside to where Kouga was.

-------------Outside with Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku.-------------------------------

"Man just calm down." Inuyasha said as him and Miroku followed Kouga down the street.

"Calm down. CALM DOWN!" Kouga yelled in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha knew that he'd of course had too much to drink because he knew better than to yell in his fucking face.

"Kouga next time you yell in my face you are going to regret it!" Inuyasha said trying to stay calm.

"I love her and she say's maybe it isn't for me. Then who? It's you isn't it Miroku?" Kouga yelled now getting up in Miroku's face.

"Now Kouga you should know better. For I am deeply in love with Sango not Ayame." Miroku stated. Kouga glared at him.

"Dude just drop it your drunk and you know how Ayame don't like it when you all fight!" Inuyasha said.

----------------Inside with Sango, Ayame, and Kagome.---------------------------------------

"He always blows things out of proportion." Ayame said as she looked through the cd's again.

"Just don't worry about it. He's drunk girl!" Sango said and smiled at her.

"And like your not?" Kouga said as he walked back in the house followed by Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Well yes I've got a damn good buzz!" Sango said and smiled a toothy smile at Miroku.

"I found a song I wanna sing but Sango and Kagome's gotta sing with me!" Ayame said.

"But I wanna sing my own soooooooouuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnngggggg." Kagome cried.

"Kagome honey your drunk and you can sing your own song okay?" Inuyasha said.

"Sure!" Kagome said and plugged up to more microphones.

"So what song is it?" Miroku asked.

"Show stopper." Ayame said.

"Oh I looooooveeeeeeeeeeeeee that song!!!!" Sango squealed and jumped up along with Kagome.

"Miroku come and start the cd for us." Kagome said as she stood up. Miroku nodded and got up and went over to the cd player.

"Now!" The 3 girls squealed. Miroku hit play and the song started to play.

_We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah_

The girls started to sing the course together. Kagome was so drunk that she was surprised she remembered the lyrics.

_Show stoppin' at the latest (spots)  
The ride shinin' with the open (Top)  
Hydraulics make our heads go nod  
Hair blowin' in the breeze  
Yea, we superstars_

Sango sung and then Kagome came in and sung.

_Put in the keys, make that engine (Purr)  
3 in the back, one in the passen(ger)  
Slow creepin' 'cause we look that fly  
All the boys tryin' taste our candy ride_

Then all together they sung the chorus.

_We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah_

Ayame then broke in and song the hook of the whole song. It grabbed Kouga's attention because suddenly the 3 girls were all just having the times of their life's. And he felt like he had ruined the night for Ayame. He slumped down in the recliner.

_Chicks ridin' this clean  
Louis Vuitton seats  
We do it deadly  
That's how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stopping _

We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
That's how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stoppin'

After Ayame sung her part Sango sung the next verse of the song.

_We sittin' on 22's plus (Two)  
Mink bucket seats, neon (Blue)  
Color coordinate with them shoes  
Yeah, we divas  
But we ride like big boys do  
_

Then Kagome took over the next verse.

_Black tinted with a white stripe innerstate  
Lookin' in the mirror  
At my Bad Boy fitted, yup  
Show stoppin' 'til they lose they breath  
Turn the wheel to the right  
Turn the wheel to the left_

Now all together.

_We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah_

Sango then started to sing while Ayame and Kagome were in the back going 'yeah'.

_Bet you ain't never seen  
Chicks ridin' this clean  
Louis Vuitton seats  
We do it deadly  
That's how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stopping _

We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
That's how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stoppin'

Then Kagome and Sango switched places while Sango and Ayame were in the back.

_This is for my ladies in the 280's Mercedes  
In the H3 Baby, Rangers,  
Bentley Coupes, my Escaladies  
Say oh, (oh)  
Oh-oh (oh,oh)  
Break 'em off somethin' proper  
like a real show stopper_

Now Ayame is up front and Kagome and Sango were in the back.

_This is for my chicas with the Beamers A6s  
'67 Chevy's, Maserati, or a Lexus  
Say oh, (oh)  
Oh-oh (oh,oh)  
Break 'em off somethin' proper  
like a real show stopper_

All together now.

_We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah_

_Bet you ain't never seen  
Chicks ridin' this clean  
Louis Vuitton seats  
We do it deadly  
That's how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stopping _

We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
That's how we keep it poppin'  
Make sure that bass knockin'  
So when you see us ridin'  
We call it show stoppin'

All of the guys were amazed. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and looked him in the eye.

'_So sexy!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked down at Kagome._

"What did you think Yahie-poo?" Kagome asked and smield as a light blish came across his face.

"Yashie-poo?" Miroku said and smirked.

"Shut up Hoishi." Inuyasha yelled.

"Well?" Kagome asked.

"You were wonderful baby!" Inuyasha said and smiled.

"Like my love Sango!" Miroku said and hugged Sango as she walked up to him.

"And my baby Ayame." Kouga said as he kissed her.

"So who's nexxxxxt?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome!" Ayame said.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Kagome said and smiled then walked over to the cd's all over the floor.

"Alcohol supply is getting low!" Sango said and frowned.

"I got some hidden under my bed!" Kagome said and pointed to her room. Sango smiled and walked to Kagome's room and came back with 2 3o packs.

"Ummm….. Kagome where did you get this?" Miroku asked.

"It's Souta's." Kagome said and continued to look at the cd's in front of her.

"Since when did her start drinking?" Ayame asked.

"Since her turned 16." Sango said. "He drinks with Kohanku."

"Oh." Ayame said.

"Kouga man do you remember when we all use to get wasted?" Inuyasha asked as he laughed.

"Sure do. It was awesome really." Kouga said and started to laugh along with Miroku remembering old times together.

Then something caught Kagome's eye. It was the perfect cd along with the perfect song on it.


	12. But i wanna be snoop dogg! No I'm snoop!

-1A/N ----- hey ppl this is my first fic n I dunno when 2 put the lemon in so! If ne 1's got ne ideas plz tell me. This I hope comes out to be a good fic.! Well plz R&R!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha or the songs sung in the chaps.

Kagome looked at the cd case for a minute then decided that it would the perfect song to sing, just for Inuyasha.

"Found a cd yet baby?" Inuyasha asked as he came up from behind her.

"Yea I did. But you can't see itttttt." Kagome said as she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed some then walked back over to the conversation that everyone else was having.

'_I wonder who he was engaged to before he came back to me? I better ask him later." Kagome said to herself._

'_I wonder what she's thinking? She looks deep in thought about something." Inuyasha said to himself._

"Hey is it all right if I sing a guy song?" Kagome yelled over the conversation.

"Yea I guess, why?" Sango asked.

"Come here you to and I'll show you." Kagome said. Sango and Ayame walked over to where Kagome was and sit down next to her.

"This song right here." Kagome said and pointed to a song on the cd case.

"Perfect but who's gonna sing with you?" Sango asked.

"Yea I mean there is Kouga but not him. And Inuyasha has done went." Ayame said.

"Well if Inuyasha will do it then he can sing snoop dogg's part but I'm singing Akon's!" Kagome said and smiled.

"I think that your getting worse than Miroku now by singing that kind of song!" Sango said.

"Yea perv." Ayame said and smiled.

"I know it I can't help it!" Kagome said joking around and smiled. Ayame and Sango then walked back over to Kouga and Miroku.

"Inuyasha can you come here for a sec." Kagome asked. Ne nodded and walked over to her. He looked down at her then decided to sit down next to her.

"Yea Kags?" He asked.

"I need you to siiiinnnng with me!" Kagome said and smiled a goofy smile.

"Okay which song?"

"This one." Kagome pointed to the song on the case.

"Okay I'm up for it." Inuyasha said and smiled.

"But your singing Snoop Dogg's part!" Kagome said as she stood up.

"Fine then I will."

'_oh but what you don't know Inuyasha is that I plan on mixing things around!' Kagome thought and smirked at the idea that she had in stored for him._

"Wait, Inuyasha I wanna be Snoop Dogg." Kagome complained.

"No I am! Sorry Kags." Inuyasha said and smiled.

"I'm Snoop Dogg!"

"No I'm Snoop Dogg!" Inuyasha said back.

"No I am Snoop Dogg and Sango is Akon!" Miroku said as he jumped into the fight.

"SHUT UP MIROKU!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the same time. Miroku looked at Sango then back to them then finally gave up and shook his head.

"Fine then be Snoop Dogg. I'm changing the song now!" Kagome said and stuck her tongue out at him.

'_That bastard who does he think he is to tell me I can't be Snoop Dogg and it's my damn choice!' Kagome said to herself._

'_Why does Kagome always got to be so mean?' Inuyasha asked himself. Then he sighed._

"Well everyone since's Kouga's about to pass out we are gonna go." Ayame said as she and Kouga headed for the door.

"Yea us too." Sango said as she and Miroku followed Ayame and Kouga out the door.

"Well this is gonna be fun." Kagome said in a whisper. Luckily for Inuyasha he had those dog ears so he heard everything.

"What do you mean this is gonna be fun?" He asked her.

"Nothing I'm going to bed. Good night." And with that Kagome slammed the door in Inuyasha's face. He sighed and decided to let her sober up. He walked over to the couch and as soon as his head touched the couch he was asleep. Kagome on the other hand was sitting in her room listening to her I-pod that she got just this past Christmas. Singing along with all of her songs. Then a perfect idea crossed her mind.

"_I wonder if Inuyasha has passed oout yet? If he has then I willlllll sooooooooo get revenge!" Kagome thought evilly._

She walked out of her room and spotted him on the couch. He was in a deep slumber having a very good dream about him and Kagome.

"_Perfect!" Kagome thought._

She then grabbed all of her make-up and got to work. She started to put it on him then for spite she wrote 'I love Dick!' on his forehead. Then she started giggling because Inuyasha made a funny face. And the face looked like he was having a very pleased expression on it. She just so happen to look down and seen the bulge in his pants.

"Oh God!" Kagome mumbled then left back to her room.


	13. Kikyo and Kagome showdown!

Kagome awoke the next morning realizing that her I-pod had gone dead on her.

"Shit" She cursed under her breath. She got up and headed to the bathroom to go and pee. While she was using the bathroom she heard Inuyasha stir.

"HOLLY FUCK!" He yelled. Kagome then decided to come out of the bathroom to see what he was cussing about. When she looked over at his face she burst out laughing.

"DID YOU DO THIS KAGOME?" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, not that I can remember I didn't." Kagome said as she calmed down just a little bit.

"How far do you actually remember?"

"I only remember to the part where I was looking through cd's. After that I don't remember much."

"So you did this and you don't remember?"

"Yea I say I problley did. But hey you pissed me off last night so shut the hell up prick." Kagome said and went to go make some tea for herself.

"_Did she just call me a prick?" Inuyasha asked himself._

Kagome walked back into the living room and sat down in a chair. She looked at all the beer bottles lying around and the glasses along with the all the garbage. She sighed.

"Inuyasha will you be a dear and pick up the apartment?" Kagome asked all-to-sweetly.

"Hell no I won't. Not after you done this to me. You can pick it up yourself!" Inuyasha said from the bathroom.

"Fine then I'll just leave and go to Sango's and stay for a couple of days." Kagome yelled back. About the time Kagome quit yelling there was a knock on the door. Kagome got up to go answer it.

"Yes?" She asked.

"This is your eviction notice." The young woman said.

"What for? I pay my damn rent every fucking month!" Kagome said turning red in the face.

"Partying is not prohibited in this apartment complex. I'm very sorry. You got until tomorrow to get all your junk and leave."

"Kagome who the hell is it?" Inuyasha yelled.

"We're getting evicted." Kagome said.

"What the hell for?"

The young woman was still standing in front of the door. She was curios who was in the house with this woman. His voice sounded all too familiar.

"Partying is not prohibited." Kagome said mocking the woman. Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom and saw the young woman.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said.

"In...Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"Who in the fuck is this?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"That's who I was engaged to before I proposed to you sweetie." Inuyasha said.

"SWEETIE! SWEETIE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU UP TO YOU BASTARD!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Nothing Kagome I swear!" Inuyasha said.

"This is the tramp you left me for?" Kikyo asked getting mad.

"TRAMP!" Kagome yelled in Kikyo's face.

"That's right bitch you heard me!" Kikyo yelled back. Kagome couldn't take it no more. She was on a hangover and her and her fiancé was fighting. She snapped. She plunged her fist right into Kikyo's mouth. Kikyo stumbled backwards and about fell off the rail. Kikyo lunged forward and Kagome grabbed Kikyo by the hair of her head and slammed her face into the brick wall beside of her.

"IT'S MISS BITCH TO YOU CUNT!" Kagome yelled as she slung her to the ground.

Kikyo managed to get up, she took off running.

"YOU JUST WAIT BITCH! I'LL HAVE YOUR ASS KILLED AND ALSO TELL YASHIE-POO THAT I LOVE HIM!"Kikyo yelled as she turned the corner. Kagome stormed back into the apartment and slammed the door and headed straight to her room. Inuyasha was still standing there blinking at the door. He turned around just in time to see a tear roll down Kagome's chhek.

"_Damn what's up now?" Inuyasha asked himself._

"_Well let's think her good buddy!" _

"_Who said that?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Your conscience!" It yelled._

"_Am I loosing my mind?" _

"_No but you shall call me LeRoy!" LeRoy said._

"_Why LeRoy?" Inuyasha asked._

""_Because of that song!"_

"_What song?" _

" '_I wouldn't trade ohh LeRoy…' Duhhh! That use to be our jam." _

"_Well I don't remember." Inuyasha said._

"………_." _

"_Hey you still there?"_

"_Yea. So what did you do to piss Kagome off?" LeRoy asked._

"_I dunno." _

"_Well dumbass go figure it out!" _

"_No she's pissed and last time I about got my damn dick cut off!" _

"_Ohhhh riiiigggghhhhhtttt. I remember that!" _

"_How am I able to talk to you?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Well besides being the better looking part of you I am also your demon side too." LeRoy explained._

"_Go on." _

"_Well I know when our mate is mad and I think that we should go in there and fix all of this shit!" _

"_MATE! ME AND KAGOME HAVEN'T EVEN AHD SEX YET! SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT SHE'S MY MATE?" _

"_Well dumbass you two are engaged and shit so yea!"_

"_Yea what?"_

"_It's gonna happen sooner or later!" LeRoy said dancing around in Inuyasha's brain._

"_Fuck this shit. I'm going to go and see what's wrong with Kagome!"_

"_Good for you Clyde." _

"_Who's Clyde?" Inuyasha asked himself._

Inuyasha was quickly pulled out of his conversation when he heard Kagome crying. He walked into her room and laid down next to her.

"What's wrong Kags?" Inuyasha asked.

"You love her don't you?" Kagome asked.

"Who?"

"That slut Kikyo!"

"No Kagome if I did then I would've never had called you!"

"_Dude be easy on her she's heart broken!" LeRoy budged in._

"_Not now LeRoy." Inuyasha said to himself._

"Who are you thinking about?" Kagome asked.

"LeRoy." Inuyasha said and sighed.

"Who?"

"Nobody."

"Tell me who Inuyasha."

"My conscience."

"Well…..why is his name LeRoy?" Kagome asked.

"That song." Inuyasha said.

"By Big and Rich?"

"Yea."

"Well mines Sally."

"Why Sally?"

"Long story maybe some other time I'll tell ya." Kagome said and smiled.

"Why was you crying?"

"Because I just knew that Kikyo and you was gonna run off together and never see you again."

"Kagome, honey, I love you and I would never do you that way. If I was going to run off with Kikyo I would've never called or came and seen you!" Inuyasha said and smiled.

Kagome returned the smile and kissed his forehead.

"Wanna go clubbing tonight?" Kagome asked.

"_Say yes! That means that we get to dance up against her. That's better than nothing!" LeRoy said._

"Sure baby!" Inuyasha said and smiled.

"Hey Inuyasha and Kagome!" Sango's voice yelled through the door.

"In my room!" Kagome yelled.

"You guys wanna go clubbing?" Miroku asked.

"Yea I done asked Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"Which one tho?" Inuyasha asked.

"I like the one New Moon." Sango said.

"Me too!" Kagome and Miroku both said.

"Well we will go there!" Inuyasha said and smiled.


	14. Clubbing part 1

Inuyasha and the gang started to get ready. Inuyasha and Miroku were in the guest room and Sango and Kagome were in Kagome's room.

"So what are we gonna wear?" Sango asked. Kagome was sitting on her bed looking at her closet

"I dunno. I wanna wear something cute, sexy but not sluty!" Kagome said.

"A mini skirt with a cute tight top and some heels."

"That was quick."

"Now what should I wear?"

"A cute top with writing on it, and maybe a pair of tight jeans with sneakers."

"Sounds good!"

"Then let's get ready!" Kagome said and Sango jumped up and started to search through the closet.

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting down in the floor looking at the t.v. as it played a music video.

"So what are you wearing dude?" Miroku asked.

"A red shirt and a pair of black jeans. How about you?" Inuyasha said.

"A purple muscle shirt and a pair of black jeans."

"Let's get ready then dude. And you're going to the bathroom!"

"Fine then I will!" Miroku then walked out of the bedroom and to the bathroom.

Kagome decided to wear a black mini skirt that had a skull belt around the top and a pair of black heels and also a cute shirt that was also black that had cherries on it that said 'Pop me' under them.

Sango decided to go with a pair of tight blue jeans with cuts and holes in them and a pink shirt that had a cherry on it and it said 'Eat me'.

"I love this shirt Kags where di you get it?" Sango asked.

"Hustler." Kagome replied.

"I'm gonna have to go there sometime." Sango said as she and Kagome walked out into the living room. The guys were done waiting.

Inuyasha wore a red shirt that said 'Touch my woman and your dead bitch!' and pair of black jeans.

Miroku went with the outfit he decided and the Muscle shirt said 'Pervert for my hunny!'

"Love the outfit monk." Sango said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You too baby! Wait a minute…do you want me to eat you?" Miroku asked. By saying that he earned himself a slap.

"Pervert!" Sango yelled.

"You look sexy Kagome baby." Inuyasha said and smiled.

"You look sexy too!" Kagome said and smiled.

"Hey Kagome do you want me to pop your cherry?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha you're a pervert too!" Kagome yelled as she slapped him across the face.

"Well do you want him too?" Miroku asked.

'BANG'

Miroku was lying on the floor with Sango and Kagome smacking him endlessly.

"Pervert!" Sango and Kagome said.

"Let's go before you two kill the poor fellow." Inuyasha said.

"What are we driving?" Miroku asked.

"My Escalade!" Kagome said as she jumped into it.

"When did you get this?" Sango asked.

"I always had it but I didn't drive it much." Kagome said as she started it up and turned on some music. But the music couldn't be heard because they were all chatting about the night before and Kikyo.

"Inuyasha you were engaged to that whore?" Miroku asked.

"Family dude, they made me get engaged but when I found out Kagome was back I came running back." Inuyasha said.

"Like a good puppy!" Kagome said as she rubbed his dog ears.

Everyone laughed except for Inuyasha.

"_What's wrong with you?" LeRoy asked._

"_Nothing I just got a bad feeling about tonight." Inuyasha replied._

"_Kikyo?"_

"_Yup but hell I like to see Kagome fight so if Kikyo's stupid enough to fight with her then let her." _

"_Amen."_

"We are here guys!" Kagome said as she pulled in and got a parking spot. Luckily for them there wasn't a line so they walked in after showing there ID's.

"Want a drink?" Sango asked everyone.

"Yea I want a hot of crown." Kagome said

"Tequila." Miroku said.

"Jack Daniels's for me." Inuyasha said.

"Alright be right back then." Sango said as she walked up to the bar.

"_Well ask her to dance." LeRoy butted in._

"_I will after her first shot." Inuyasha said._

"_Why?"_

"_Because she'll be ready then."_

"_Ready for what?"_

"_To dance you idiot."_

"_I'm not the idiot…you are." _

"_No I'm not you are cocksucker!" Inuyasha yelled at his conscience in his mind._

"_You just called yourself a Cocksucker." Leroy laughed._

"_Shut the hell up!" _

"_Make me."_

"_I will. Goodbye. Drinks are here." _

Sango sat Kagome's drink down first as soon as it hit the table Kagome had it turned up and was chugging it down. Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha all down the same.

"Let's dance." Sango said.

"I love this song playing!" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him to the dance floor.

"Show me some new moves Kags I know you got some." Sango yelled at her.

"I will. Try to keep up!" Kagome yelled and smiled.

_Shady_

_Convict_

_Upfront_

_Akon_

_Slim Shady_

_I see the one, because she be that lady _

_Hey_

_I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow_

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo_

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Taboe_

_And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_

Kagome started to grind up against Inuyasha. Sango was doing the same thing and watching. She knew that Kagome loved to dance and would do anything and everything to tease the guys. Kagome winked at Sango.

_Smack that all on the floor_

_Smack that give me some more_

_Smack that 'till you get sore_

_Smack that oh-oooh!_

_Upfront style ready to attack now_

_Pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down_

_Convicts got the whole thing packed now_

_Step in the club now and wardobe intact now_!

Kagome then turned around and slung one leg up and wrapped it around Inuyasha. She was dancing against him like someone would a pole. Inuyasha smiled real big he was loving this. Miroku also was smiling big enjoying himself with Sango.

_I feel it down and cracked now (ooh)_

_I see it dull and backed now_

_I'm gonna call her, than I pull the mack down_

_Money no problem, pocket full of that now!_

_I feel you creeping, I can see from my shadow_

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo_

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like taboe_

_And possibly bend you over look back and watch me_

Kagome was loving this also so she got more into the song and started dancing harder and sexier. She started to grind deeper and slower as the music went on. She was letting Inuyasha roam wherever he pleased on her body. Sango on the other hand wouldn't let Miroku roam her body. The farthest he hot was to keep his hand on her butt and rub it. He was enjoying this.

_Oh, Looks like another club banger _

_They better hang on when they throw this thang on_

_Get a lil' drink on_

_They goin' flip for this Akon shit_

_You can bank on it!_

_Pedicure manicure kitty-cat claws_

_The way she climbs up and down them poles_

_Looking like one of them Pussycat dolls _

_Trying to hold my woody back throuh my drawers_

_Steps upstage didn't think I saw_

_Creeps up behind me, shes like "your"_

_I'm like ya I know lets cut to the chase_

_No time to waste back to my place_

_Plus from the club to the crib's like a mile away_

_Or more like a palace shall I say_

_And plus I got a pal if your gal is game_

_In fact he is the one singing the song that's playing_

_"Akon!"_

Inuyasha and Kagome had the dnace floor all to their selves. Everyone had stepped aside so that the couple could get down. Kagome was now dropping to the floor and bringing it back up to run against Inuyasha. She noticed that something was poking her and she was very pleased with herself.

I feel you creepin, I can see you from my shadow

Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo

Maybe go to my place and just kick it like taboe

And possibly bend you over look back and watch me

Chorus (2X)

Eminem is rollin', d and em rollin' bo

And all marvelous them rolling

Women just holding big booty rollin'

Soon I'll be on Eminem throwin "D!"

Hittin on less than "Three!"

Block wheel style like "Whee!"

Girl I can tell you want me because lately

I feel you creepin, I can see you from my shadow

Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo

Maybe go to my place and just kick it like taboe

And possibly bend you over look back and watch me

Chorus (2X)

As the song ended everyone started clapping for Inuyasha and Kagome. They decided to take a break and sit down and drink some more. What they didn't know though was that someone was watching them the whole time and that certain someone decided to lurk over to their table.

"Hey Bitch. Let's have a Dance off." Kikyo said and smiled.


	15. Clubbing pt2 deaths

Kagome looked up at her. She smirked up at him.

"Pick the song bitch." Kagome spat at her.

"First I got to tell you what kind of dance." Kikyo said.

"What kind?" Asked Kagome.

"Dirty dance and Inuyasha baby you can be my dancer."

"Hell no bitch, that's my man and you are NOT going to touch him."

"Yeah Kikyo, I'm dancing with Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Fine then. Naraku sweetie will you come here?" Kikyo yelled.

Naraku came out of no where. He then pulled Kikyo into a deep and passionate kiss. Everyone at the table looked at them disgusted. Kagome looked at Naraku then to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sitting there glaring at them.

"Inuyasha what if he tries to get me again?" Kagome whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry baby. I'll be with you the whole time so no need to worry." Inuyasha whispered back.

"So what song are you gonna choose?" Sango asked Kikyo.

"I dunno. Which song do you wanna dance to baby?" Kikyo asked Naraku.

"Oh." Is all Naraku said.

"Fine with me." Kagome said and walked up to the DJ.

"_Bitch better watch out who she fucks with. I'd hate to have to whoop the whore again tonight." _Kagome said to herself.

"_Well don't worry Kaggy!"_

"_Who was that?"_

"_Sally duhhh." Sally said._

"_My conscience?"_

"_Yup! Remember you gotta tell Inuyasha why I'm called Sally!"_

"_I know. Hey why are you even butting in right now? I thought that you only butted in when you had to calm me down or something."_

"_Well I can tell you now your Miko senses are going crazy." _

"_Why?" Kagome asked._

"_Because you and Kikyo are about ready to battle I mean look around you, your body is glowing purple!" Sally yelled the last part._

_Kagome looked down._

"_Guess you are right about that!" _

"_Well have fun with it and don't get yourself killed!" Sally said._

"_Okay, peace!" _

"What song miss?" The DJ asked her.

"Oh please. By Ciara and Ludicris!" Kagome said and smiled.

"Sure thing cutie!" the DJ said. Kagome blushed and walked back to the group.

"Well whore are we ready?" Kikyo asked sluttly.

"WHORE! I'LL SHOW YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Kagome yelled and lunged forwarded. Inuyasha grabbed her.

"Chill baby! I will let you whoop the whore after we get done here!" Inuyasha said and smiled. Kagome returned the smile.

"Let's go then sweetheart!" Kagome said and dragged him out into the middle of the Dance floor.

"Okay people let's get it crunk! We are having a dance off so if everyone would please get off the Dance floor!" The DJ yelled into the mic. As told everyone moved off of the dancefloor and into the booths and other various places to watch the dance-off. The music came on and Inuyasha and Kagome took their spots along with Kikyo and Naraku.

Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha about a foot away. Kikyo on the other hand was done straddling Naraku as he held her up. The music started to blast.

_Here's another one, yeah another one  
Trey, T styles  
Ciara  
Shonuff_

Kagome started to walk towards Inuyasha. Kikyo on the other hand threw her top of revealing her bra that was way too little.

_This is where they stay crunk, throw it up, dubs on tha cadillac  
White tees, Nikes, gangstas don't know how dah act  
Adamsville, Bankhead, College Park, Carver Homes  
Hummers floatin on chrome  
Chokin on that home-grown  
Bridge  
They got the southern cookin, they got them fellas lookin  
Thinkin I was easy I can see it  
That's when i say no, what fo?  
Shawty can't handle this, Ciara got that fire like_

Kagome started her moves. It was on now. She turned her back to Inuyasha and started to grind into him; Inuyasha followed the motion and did the same to her. Kikyo was all over Naraku. He was holding her up as she wrapped her legs around him. She was practically fucking him on the floor. It disgusted her. Kagome smirked and done a little jiggle then dropped it down to the floor and brought it back up slow. Kikyo watched and then jumped down off of Naraku and walked over to where Inuyasha and Kagome were.

"Bitch this ends now." Kikyo said.

"Do something cunt." Kagome said as the song slowed to a stop.

"I will." Kikyo pulled out a gun and held it between Kagome's eyes.

"Stop it you bitch." Inuyasha said as he got between them.

"You're a pussy for fighting like that. Why not actually try to fight and kill me like this." Kagome said and she got around Inuyasha and grabbed the gun.

"Kagome shoot the bitch!" Sango yelled form the booth.

"I should but then I'd go to jail and it's not worth going because of this whore." Kagome said.

"Well then fight me and I'll kill you with my miko powers." Kikyo said.

"Shit I could kill you in one blast with mine!" Kagome said.

"Well let's see then!" Kikyo said as a blue power hot from her tried to hit Kagome. Kagome's purple shield went up and shot the blast back and it hit Kikyo right in the stomach.

"I hate everything about you!" Kagome yelled.

"You bitch you'll die and burn in hell for that!" Kikyo yelled as she charged towards Kagome. Kagome stood there and about the time Kikyo got to her she let loose a powerful Purple blast. It covered Kikyo and the last thing anyone could here was 'I love you Inuyasha. I'll be back I promise. That bitch will be mine next time she isn't going to steal you from me!' Kagome hit the ground and laid there. Her hair had taken a new color. It was now solid black. It was blacker than well black and along in it was the purple of her blast.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she ran over to her. Everyone was now surrounded around Kagome.

"Kagome honey, please wake up." Miroku said as he shook her.

"What the hell happened to her?" Sango yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was standing there looking out of this world. He too now had different color of hair. It was black but he still had the dog ears.

"What happened to these two?" Some guy asked as he mad his way to the front. It was Kouga.

"Kagome! Is she alright?" Kouga asked as he ran to her.

"We don't know!" Sango yelled as tears streamed down her face.

"What happened?" Kouga asked checking for Kagome's pulse.

"She killed Kikyo with her Miko powers." Miroku said as he tried to get Inuyasha out of his trance.

"What happened to Inuyasha?" Kouga asked.

"We don't know." Sango said as she hugged Kagome close to her.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and spotted Inuyasha lying not far away from her. She got up and tried to walk over to where he was. She fell down and just decided to crawl over to him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha was up on his feet and over to her side. Kagome looked at him.

"Why is your hair black?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked at the same time.

"Mine's black?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know." Kagome said as she managed to get up to her knees.

"After you use all of the Miko power within you, you were transferred here." A familiar voice said. Inuyasha looked over at the voice. It was Kikyo.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I live here Inuyasha."Kikyo said.

"No you don't you live near us not in the fucking forest!" Kagome said.

"You ma not know this but you are 500 years ago in the past." Kikyo said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled at the same time.

"Yes you are and you have used your Miko powers to kick you back into time. But I may warn you now the Naraku in your time is out to do a great deal of evil." Kikyo warned.

"Well we know that. He's done come and tried to kidnap Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Now go back to your time and remember the words of the wise!" Kikyo yelled as a flash of light surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome please wake up!" Sango said as she cried into Kagome's shirt. Kagome's eyes slung open and she looked around trying to find Inuyasha.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled.

"He's over there. Why?" Sango asked.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome jumped up and ran towards Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as se too ran towards Inuyasha.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as they hugged each other.

"Fine. How about you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm good. What about Kikyo where is the cunt?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome killed her!" Sango said as she walked over to them.

"WHAT! IACTUALLY KILLED THE BITCH!!" Kagome said as she danced around. She was doing her victory dance.

"_Keep dancing bitch your funeral is well on it's way." _


	16. Moving

Kagome and the gang headed back to Kagome's apartment to help pack. Inuyasha and her had decided to head to his parents house to stay until they found them a place.

"Why do you have to move so far away?" Ayame asked Kagome as she put Kagome's computer into a box.

"Because I'm gonna wait until I get my last pay check from my job then I'm gonna open a bank account and start that so I can have money." Kagome said as she folded her covers and stacked them up.

"Hey girls we are gonna go outside for a second." Miroku said as they walked past the door.

"Wait!" Sango yelled. The guys came back.

"Take these things." Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha her covers. Kouga got the computer. And Miroku he got a box of Kagome's clothes.

"Dam these are heavy." Miroku said.

"Get over it Monk." Ayame said as she started to pack up some more of Kagome's clothes.

"Sango baby tell her not to be mean to me." Miroku pouted.

"Smack the shit out of him when he gets back Ayame." Sango said as she started to pack Kagome's bathroom stuff.

"Well and just to think I am madly in love with you and was going t propose to you and you do this shit then no." Miroku said as he stormed out.

"Did he just say he was going to propose to you?" Kagome asked as she started to get things from her closet down and put into a box.

"I think he did." Ayame said as she sealed the box and got another.

"Go and talk to him." Kagome said to Sango.

"No he's pissed I'll wait until later to talk to him." Sango said.

"Damn Kagome how many damn clothes do you got?" Ayame asked. The girls started laughing.

-------------------------------------Outside with the boys----------------------------------

"Man give me hit off of that." Miroku said as he took the cigarette from Kouga.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha asked as he stuffed the boxes into his car. They still had 2 more cars to fill up. Inuyasha sighed when he got to thinking about moving back to his mom and dad's house.

"I'm just pissed." Miroku said as he blowed to smoke out.

"What about this time?" Inuyasha asked as he took the cigarette and smoked some of it.

"Sango I was gonna propose to her tonight and she gets up there and starts to run her mouth." Miroku said as Inuyasha flicked the cigarette.

"Well let's not worry about it. I just wanna hurry up so I can get home." Kouga said as they walked back up to the apartment.

"We still got room in Kagome's two cars." Inuyasha said as he walked into the apartment.

"We got 5 boxes ready for you all." Sango yelled.

"Damn you all done got 5 boxes!" Miroku said

"Hell yea we are ready to get out of this place!" Kagome said as she stacked another box up.

"Make that 6 boxes." Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed at him.

"Come here baby!" She said. Inuyasha walked over to her and kissed on the lips softly.

"Love you baby." Inuyasha said.

"I love you too." Kagome said.

"Come on guys quit fucking and let's get to work." Kouga said.

"We aren't fucking so shut the fuck up Kouga!" Kagome said as she slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Well like I told Inuyasha I'd like to get home and go to bed." Kouga said.

"Well go home and I'll be there later." Ayame said as she stacked another box up.

"No baby I want you to be there." Kouga whined.

"Well quit bitching and carrying them damn boxes out for me."

"Fine then I will." Kouga picked ups some boxes along with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Men, they bitch to much." Sango said as she sat down on Kagome's bed.

"Amen sister." Kagome said as she put down another box.

Hey everyone I'm srry for such a small chap. But I'm gonna be reposting sum more by the weekend is over with. I hope u all enjoyed it so far. Please r&r.


	17. Flashbacks and Sex

Kagome and Inuyasha was now ready to drive to Inuyasha's parents house. They had everything that was in the apartment.

"Inuyasha I got an idea to leave the bitches that fucking evicted us." Kagome said as the group sat around on the floor of the apartment and was drinking beers.

"What babe?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's just say I got sum paint n spray paint and we will have us a little fun before we leave." Kagome said.

"Let's do it!" Sango said as she jumped up.

"Yea I'm in on it to. I mean why now?" Ayame said as she jumped up to.

"I guess I'm in if she is." Kouga said.

"Me too." Miroku said.

"Let's get to work then." Kagome said as she opened up some paint.

After they were done they drove to Inuyasha's house to stay the night. When they arrived to his parents house Inuyasha's mom was out the door along with his little brother.

"INUYAHSA!!!" Izyato yelled.

"Big brother!" Shippo yelled as he jumped into Inuyasha's arms.

"Hey everyone." Inuyasha said as he hugged his mom and little brother.

"Oh my god is that Kagome?" Izyato asked.

"Yea it's me." Kagome said as she hugged Izyato.

"Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in forever. How's your mom?" she asked.

"They are fine. They all live in America now so I live here." Kagome said.

"Well I think she needs to get her ass over here. And we need to celebrate your and Inuyasha's engagement!"

"I know she should be coming over here in about a month or two."

"Well let's quit jabbering and get to packing all of this shit in!" Inuyasha yelled and was done carrying in boxes. Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo all carried in the boxes.

"Finally we are done!" Kagome said as she plopped down onto the couch.

"I know now we can go to bed and rest!" Inuyasha said as he too plopped down next to Kagome.

"I don't think so guys we just got here to a new part of town lets go and check out the clubs!" Sango said as she wrapped her arm around Miroku.

"Yea I mean come on guys let's go and party!" Kouga said.

"Fine we will go but I don't wanna get drunk tonight." Kagome said.

"Yea me too because I would actually like o get some of this stuff put up." Inuyasha said.

"Well then get off of your all asses and lets it the clubs!" Ayame said as she ran out the doors.

"Let's go!" Kagome yelled as she was hot on Ayame's trail. Along with Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was just standing there.

"Inuyasha my son are you oaky?" Izyato asked.

"Yea mom it's just that I got a bad feeling about everything is all." Inuyasha said.

"Well son don't worry about it. It'll all be alright."

"I know that."

"So when are you going to start making me some grand-babies." Inuyasha stood there and looked at his mom for a second and then blushed.

"Mom, why in the world would you say that?"

"Because I want little doggy eared babies running around here!"

"Well when Kagome gets ready then I'll be ready." Inuyasha said and stormed out of the house and jumped into the front seat next to Kagome. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and noticed the faint blush on his face.

"She was going on about grand kids again huh?" Kagome asked as the drove down the road.

"Yes that woman never knows how to shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha said.

"Well baby don't worry about it okay?"

"Okay I won't worry about it because I know when you are ready, and when you are ready so am I." Inuyasha said.

"How do you know when I'm ready for it?"

"Because I can smell when you get turned on." Inuyasha said and laughed about it. Kagome's face turned a crimson red and she didn't say one word to him until they reached the mall.

"Hey I thought we were going clubbing." Kouga pouted.

"We was but I decided to check this place out for a bit." Kagome said.

"Awesome, this is a huge ass mall." Sango said as she jumped out of the escalade.

"Yea, I know come on girls, shopping spree!" Ayame squealed.

"Yea I need some new clothes for this new look I have taken on." Kagome said as she followed the girls inside.

"Well guys you ready to carry the bags?" Miroku asked as he got out of the escalade.

"Mise well." Inuyasha and Kouga said as they followed him.

When the guys walked into the mall they spotted the girls heading into mall they saw the girls walking into their first store. It was Hustler.

"Damn, they are going to be buying dildos n shit in there." Kouga said.

"Sango won't because she likes what she gets!" Miroku said as he walked into the store. Inuyasha and Kouga followed close behind. The girls were looking at the clothes and nothing else. Kagome decided to buy 4 outfits. They were all jogging out fits. The first one was solid white and it said 'Hustler' on the butt and jacket and the other ones were just alike but they were all different colors. Sango came out with 2 jogging outfits and 3 shirts. Ayame on the other hand came out with 7 shirts, 4 pairs of pants, and 1 jogging outfit.

"Damn woman think you got enough clothes?" Kouga asked as she handed him the bags.

"I think I need some more!" Ayame said and walked onto another store.

"Goodness Kagome I don't think you need anymore clothes." Inuyasha said.

"I think my dear Sango needs more!" Miroku said as he grabbed Sango and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I think that we need to go to that store next." Kagome said pointing to one that had like gothic clothing in it.

"Kags I think you need it and Sango. You two like black awful good." Ayame said.

"Yea Kags we should go in there." Sango said.

"Let's go then." Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the store. It's name was 'Dark side of the moon'. Kagome walked up to s shirt that caught her eye right off the bat. It was black and had like rips in it, on the shirt it read 'MeSs WiTh Me AnD dIe AnD bUrN iN hElL!

"Inuyasha that's my kinda shirt," Kagome said and only bought it then left the store with Inuyasha. They then decided to head over to Victoria Secret.

"Are you buying panties and shit?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea you wanna come in with me?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, I wanna see some of the sexy underwear they actually got in there."

"Why?"

"So I can choose something sexy for you!"

"Well please don't act like Miroku did last time we was in a store like this." Kagome said.

-----------------------------Flash back---------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku was in a patie store with Sango and Kagome along with Inuyasha. He decided to look around for his dear Sango. While he was looking around he noticed a changing room and grabbed 3 pairs of painties and bras. He walked into the changing room and when he came out he was in nothing but women's panties and bras.

"Hey guys come here and look!" Miroku yelled. Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha walked to where he was.

"I think that I am way to sexy for my clothes. I much enjoy these garments for you my dear Sango." Miroku said.

"Miroku what the fuck are you doing!" Sango yelled as she started to throwing chairs and other things at him.

"I think that I am just being a model for you my love." Miroku said.

-----------------------------End of flash back--------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed. They walked through the store and Kagome came out with 3 pairs of panties and 4 bras and a couple of shirts and pants.

"Ready to go home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, let's go find the others." Kagome said. They walked to the food court and saw the rest of the gang.

"Me and Kags are going home to hit the hay." Inuyasha said.

"Well I think we are going to rent a motel room for the night." Sango said as she smiled at Miroku.

"Yea us too." Kouga said as he looked over at Ayame.

"Fucking perverts!" Kagome said and looked at them.

"Well hell Kags we can't go with out it and I don't see how Inuyasha can." Miroku said.

"Hey man shut the fuck up." Inuyasha said.

"No Miroku's right. Inuyasha how do you do it?" Kouga asked.

"I'm waiting for when Kagome is ready. So shut the fuck up." Inuyasha said.

"At least he has some respect for women." Kagome, Ayame, and Sango said together.

"What do you mean by that?" Kouga asked Ayame.

"He's go respect for Kagome and unlike you and Miroku every time we, meaning me and Sango, turn around you two are dyeing for pussy." Ayame stated matter-of-factley.

"Amen to that Ayame." Sango said.

"Well I'm done with hearing this shit so me and Kagome are gone." Inuyasha said.

"See you two tomorrow sometime." Sango said.

"Bye Kags." Ayame said.

"Bye guys." The two said and left the mall headed back to the house.

How do you all like that chappy? Well I'm gonna try and repost another one today. But please R&R. I may be putting some lemon into the story in about another chap. I dunno tho. Well R&R


	18. ASAP

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at his parents house to have unexpected visitors there. When Kagome walked into the house she noticed her little brother sitting on the couch. Well he wasn't so little any more. She sighed and walked over to him and sat down.

"Mom here?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, she's been going on about having little doggy-eared grandkids all the way from fucking America." Souta said.

"You kidding, please tell me you are."

"No sis I wish I was but I'm not."

"Well let's go face the music." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked into the kitchen. In the kitchen were Kagome's mom and her grandpa along with Inuyasha's mom and dad.

"Hey everyone." Inuyasha said as he got a Mountain Dew out of the fridge.

"Inuyasha we got a few things to discuss." His father said. ((I dunno his dada name so if ne1 knows plz tell me))

"What about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Follow me son."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. She nodded and Inuyasha followed his dad up to the study to where they usually had very important conversations.

--------------------------------Kitchen with Inuyasha's mom, Kagome's mom, and poor Kagome--------------------

"So Kagome…." Her mom tailed off.

"Yes?" Kagome said.

"When are you and Inuyasha getting married?"

"I don't know we haven't really talked about it much."

"Well I think that as soon as possible sounds good." Izyato said.

"And why is that?" Kagome asked.

"Because I just think that it would be best."

"Well I think you and him need to sit down and talk about the time and place myself that is." Kagome's mom said.

"Well when he gets done talking to his dad we will talk about it tonight." Kagome said and turned around and walked up to her and Inuyasha's room. She walked in and started to unpack everything. Inuyasha's stuff was done there so Kagome started with her clothes, which consisted of 5 boxes.

------------------------------With Inuyasha and his dad--------------------------------------------

"So what did you need pop?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why in the hell did you ruin your engagement for that girl?" his dad asked.

"Well because I knew Kikyo was cheating on me. I mean for goodness sake I could fucking smell the damn bastard all over her whenever I saw her."

"Inuyasha do you know that, that girl in there killed her?"

"Yes I do, I was there and I'm very glad Kagome did."

"That girl is nothing but trouble."

"Her name is Kagome so if you would please call her by her name I'd really appreciate it!" Inuyasha said.

"Well I think that you and her need to get married fast."

"Why?"

"Because, Kikyo's father has been trying to get the engagement to his other daughter Kaugra."

"To me?"

"Yes Inuyasha so I mean do this sorta fast for the sake of that's all good." Inuyasha's dad said and left Inuyasha alone to think about it.

-----------------------------------------In the room with Kagome------------------------------------

Kagome was sitting in the floor sorting everything when her cell phone started to go off.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Kagome we need you at work." Rin's voice said.

"I can't I moved away."

"I know that but I need some extra help tonight."

"I don't know what to tell you Rin, I'm sorry I really am."

"Don't be because Sesshmaru just walked in her can help."

"What are you saying about me woman?" Sesshmaru asked.

"Baby I love you." Rin said and the phone went dead.

Kagome sat there and stared at her phone then closed it shut. She put up all of her clothes then her bathroom things.

"I'm almost done!" Kagome said and jumped up and down.

"Well that's good." Inuyasha said as he walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Hey baby. What did your dad want?"

"I gotta tell ya something."

"What?"

"We need to hurry up and get married before I have to get engaged to Kikyo's sister."

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled.

"Yea, I know, I mean we can stay up tonight and start working on it or start first thing in the morning."

"I think I would like to start tonight."

"My thoughts exactly." Inuyasha said.

Another chapter, what do you all think so far? Well R&R. and there'll be another chapter up soon!


	19. Planning our Wedding and Naraku

"So Kagome, where do you want to get married?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was thinking about in like the forest or something." Kagome said.

"Why the forest?"

Well like on the edge so that when the sum sets it looks perfect."

"That sounds good; now which woods do you want to?"

"The Sakura Forest."

"I love that place, good pick baby." Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead. He got a smile in return.

"I guess tomorrow we will go shopping for dresses and tuxes." Kagome said.

"Okay I'll mark that down for things to do tomorrow." Inuyasha wrote that down on a piece of paper.

"Okay, now what kind of flowers are we going to get?"

"What kinds do you like sweetheart?"

"I like roses and Sakura flowers pretty good."

"Well how about this then." Inuyasha said.

"I'm listening."

"Your bouquet or whatever it is will be roses and the decorations will be the Sakura flowers." Inuyasha said.

"Sounds good baby." Kagome said as she kissed his forehead.

"Now who all is going to come?"

"Mark down to go shopping for flowers tomorrow."

"Okay, how many people from your side of the family do you want to come?"

"Well I only won't my mom, grandpa, Souta, Yuri, Yura, Sango, Ayame, and some more of my friends and cousins to come."

"Is Yura your friend?"

"No she's my cousin and I want her to be there. She's always been there for me when I needed her so I want her to come."

"Yuri's your friend isn't she?"

"Yea, we've been friends for a long time."

Inuyasha nodded and wrote down 'Invitations'. Hel looked at the clock on his night stand. It read 11:58.

"Damn we need to get to bed." Inuyasha said.

"Well we can stay up for a little longer and finish the plans." Kagome said as she started to paint her toenails black.

"I guess you are right."

"So who's coming from your side of the family?"

"Everyone probably. I know for sure that mom, dad, Sesshmaru, and Rin will be there."

"I got a question Inuyasha."

"What is it baby?"

"Will Myoga be there?"

"Probably because he and your grandpa are good friends remember?"

"That's right; you remember the times that those 2 shared together?"

"I sure do. They were always walking around drunk or something." Inuyasha said as he laughed. Kagome joined in on the laughter.

"I'm so glad that you and I are getting married." Kagome said as she scooted closer to Inuyasha.

"Me too, I waited and waited until the day I got to be with you again."

"Same here baby."

"So what else is there to do?" Inuyasha said.

"I dunno really."

"Well Kagome I came up with something."

"What's that Inuyasha?"

"Maybe we should wait to have sex until we are married."

"I was thinking the exact same thing today when Sango and them was going on about sex."

"Oh yea, what color of dress are you wanting to wear?"

"Well since my hair now has purple in it I was thinking about purple wedding dress for me, and pink ones for my bride's maids."

"Okay good, well me and my men are going to be wearing tuxes. It's just that I will be wearing red under mine and Miroku will probably be wearing purple under his."

"Well sweetie that's alright."

"And plus I doubt Sesshmaru will like a tux."

"And why is that Inuyasha."

"Because, of this one time when we was younger." Inuyasha said.

---------------------------------- I feel a flashback coming on -------------------------------------

"_Damn it dad I done told you I wasn't going to wear this fucking penguin outfit to yours and Inuyasha's mom's wedding!" A 10 year old Sesshmaru yelled at his father._

"_Dad I want to wear my Kimono!" Inuyasha yelled as he sat down and started to tear the tux off._

"_Inuyasha and Sesshmaru you all have got to wear these to this wedding!" Their father told them, anger apparent in his voice._

"_But I'm no damn penguin." Inuyasha said._

"_Inuyasha you will wear that!" His mother said as she entered the room._

"_But Izyato me and Inuyasha don't like these penguin outfits." Sesshmaru said._

"_Yea I'm with Sesshmaru on this!" The 8 year old said._

_Sesshmaru had had enough. He took off the tux and laughed when he sat it on fire and threw it at his dad._

"_Now I can't wear the damn thing!" Sesshmaru yelled as he put his kimono back on._

_-------------------------------------- End of a Sesshmaru flashback -------------------------------------------------------_

"So I'm gonna take it that he isn't up for the idea." Kagome said and laughed.

"Yea I say he isn't" Inuyasha said as he joined in on the laughter.

"Well we got everything planned except for the theme. I think that can wait until tomorrow night."

"Me too, let's go to bed."

"That's what I was thinking too." Kagome said and jumped up into the bed along with Inuyasha.

They both dozed off into a dream state and sleep until the next morning. When they woke they had an unexpected visitor waiting down stairs for them.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged down the steps and Sesshmaru took Kagome away. The last thing she saw was Inuyasha and Naraku neck to neck.


	20. Naraku and Kagome's past

"Sesshmaru, where are you taking me?" Kagome yelled as she tried to get back to Inuyasha.

"Izyato told me to take you up stairs along with your family, because Naraku showed up and sayed that you was his and that he was here to take you." Sesshmaru said.

" Inuyasha can't fight him!" Kagome said as she started to cry.

"My little brother knows a lot. Trust me. Because when he loves someone he'll never quit, not until his last breath of air."

"But I want Inuyasha to be with me and not fight Naraku!" Kagome said. She managed to get free from Sesshmaru and ran down to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Naraku were fighting and Kagome knew that there was only one way to help Inuyasha out. She looked around the room and noticed a bow and some arrows.

'_It's been a while since I last used a bow and arrow, but hell I'll take my chances!" Kagome said to herself._

'_Go for it girl! You got to save your mate!" Sally said._

'_But what if I miss and don't hit Naraku?'_

"_Go for it anyways because I got faith and as long as both of us do then we will dominate him!"_

"_Right!" _

Kagome but the arrow in the bow and aimed at Naraku. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome.

"Kagome get the fuck out of here before you get killed!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No, Inuyasha you need help and by god I'm gonna help ya!"

"Bitch your funeral is now!" Naraku yelled as he came down and tried to hit Kagome. And about the time he did Kagome shot the arrow. As the arrow flown through the air a purple aurora surrounded it and hit Naraku square in the chest. The purple aurora surrounded his body and he vanished into thin air.

"Kagome!" Sesshmaru yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, I just got a little scratch." Kagome said as she showed him her arm. Blood was coming down from it, Inuyasha stood there and looked at it.

"Kagome I told you not to get involved and now look your hurt!" Inuyasha said as he started to bandage it up.

"I know Inuyasha, but I couldn't let you fight on your own when this was my battle as well." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha look at her back." Shippo said. Inuyasha looked at her back. And on it was a fading scare that he hadn't noticed.

"What is that scare from?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Naraku." Kagome whispered.

"How in the hell did he do that to you when I have been around you the whole time?"

"When I was younger Inuyasha I had to leave, you remember that? Well the day I was leaving you wasn't there and Naraku was." Kagome explained.

"What did he do?" Sesshmaru asked.

"I was coming back from the restroom at the airport and he saw me. Well I turned him down once again and when I did he grabbed me and took me to the janitor's closet."

"Continue." Inuyasha said.

"Well he told me if he couldn't have me then no one could. Well he ripped off my shirt and about the time he did Kouga walked into the closet and grabbed me. Naraku got pissed and used one of his claws to scratch that scare onto my back. He told me that whenever I defeated him then the scare would diaper, and that he could always find me with the scare!" Kagome said.

"That bastard, is that why Kouga is so protective over you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"HEY GUYS!" Miroku yelled as he walked through the front door.

"Have you ever heard of knocking monk?" Sango asked as she followed him.

"But my dearest Sango after last night I don't care no more!" that earned him smack. Everyone looked at him.

"What's up guys?" Kouga asked as he walked in too.

"Kagome killed Naraku." Sesshmaru said as Rin walked down the steps.

"She did what?!?!?!?" Rin screeched and walked over to Kagome.

"She sure did." Inuyasha said.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked Kagome. She nodded.

"So what are we doing to celebrate this?" Ayame asked.

"Well first we have to go shopping for mine and Inuyasha's wedding." Kagome said.

"Shopping spree again!" Ayame said as she jumped up and down.

"Yea, but this time it's for Kagome." Kouga stated.

"I know that! I'm just glad I get to go shopping again." Ayame said.

"Hey, Kouga man can I talk to you for a second?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure dude." Kouga said.

-------------------------------------------------------- Outside with Kouga n Inuyasha -------------------------------------

"What's up Inuyasha?" Kouga asked.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did for Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"What are you talking about?"

"At the airport when she was going to America."

"Oh, that, well no problem man. I just didn't want her to get raped or something."

"I appreciate it. I really do dude." Inuyasha said and gave Kouga a friendly pet on the back.

"Like I said no problem." Kouga said as he gave Inuyasha a pat on the back.

"You ready to go look for tuxes?"

"Sure, and Miroku is he coming?"

"I think he'd have too. I mean you all are my best men and shit." Inuyasha said and laughed.


	21. Shopping for the Wedding

"So are we ready to go the mall and shop." Kagome asked the rest of the girls.

"Hell yea we are!" Sango said as she jumped up.

"Lets' hit the mall girlys!" Ayame said as she jumped around.

"Inuyasha we are gonna go ahead and go. You boys can catch up at food court in about 3 hours!" Kagome yelled as she walked out the door. Inuyasha was right behind her.

"Okay, I love ya baby!" Inuyasha said.

"Love you too sweetheart." Kagome replied and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be there in 3 hours at the food court." Inuyasha yelled.

"Okay, love ya." Kagome said as drove off down the road.

----------------------------------At the mall with the girls----------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome what color of wedding dress do you want?" Sango asked as they looked at various ones.

"I was thinking of a purple color that matches these highlights I just suddenly got." Kagome said and smiled.

"Oh My God, Kagome I found the perfect one!" Ayame squealed as she ran to them with the dress in hand.

"Oh my goodness it's the perfect one Kags!" Sango said.

"Go try it on now Kagome." Ayame ordered.

"Okay guys I will." Kagome said as she took the dress.

-----------------------------------------------------With the guys shopping for tuxes-----------------------------------

"Sesshmaru are you going to wear a tux?" Miroku asked as they looked at the tuxes.

"I don't know yet. I hate them damn penguin outfits! I only wore one to mine and Rin's wedding." Sesshmaru said.

"I would appreciate it if you would. I wore one to your damn wedding." Inuyasha said as he looked at shirts to go under the penguin outfit.

"Yea man it would be appropriate." Kouga said.

"I know that, I'll wear one, just for you Yasha." Sesshmaru said as he gave Inuyasha a noogie.

"Thanks man." Inuyasha said.

"No problem. But I'm wearing a blue shirt under my penguin suit." Sesshmaru said.

"I'm wearing a purple one." Miroku said.

"I'm wearing a red one." Inuyasha said.

"I'm gonna wear a green one." Kouga said.

"Why green man?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because, it's the color of Ayame's eyes." Kouga said,

"I love the color of my woman's eyes." Miroku said.

"Me too." Inuyasha and Sesshmaru said.

"Time to go and meet the girls guys!" Inuyasha said as he sped down the

"Let's hit the food court, I'm starving!" Kouga said.

--------------------------------------------At the food court---------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome baby, what kinda dress did ya get?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Kagome said sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Sango my dearest you ready to go home?" Miroku asked.

"No." Sango said.

"Why?"

"Because we aren't done shopping for Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding."

"What else do you have to get?" Kouga asked.

"Shoes and bride's maids' dresses." Ayame replied.

"And how long will this take?" Miroku asked.

"About another 2 hours." Rin replied as she walked up to the group.

"When did you get here baby?" Sesshmaru asked as he hugged her.

"Just now. The shop was pretty busy." Rin replied.

"Glad you made it." Kagome said as she hugged her.

"You feel okay?"

"Yea I fell alright."

"Well what have I missed?"

"Kagome go this beautiful dress." Sango said.

"Let me see it." Rin said.

"I will later when we get to the house." Kagome said.

"Sounds good."

"Sango lets hurry up I wanna go home and watch movies." Miroku whined.

"Shut up houshi!" Sango said.

"Hurry up and get this done." Inuyasha said.

"Okay baby!?" Kagome said as she kissed his temple.

"We will be back here in two hours so see you all later." Ayame said as the girls made their way to the nearest shoe store.

--------------------------------------------In the shoe store----------------------------------------------------

"What pair should I get guys?" Kagome asked as she looked over all the high hills.

"I like this pair." Rin said as she pulled a clear pair down. It had fake diamonds on the top of it and laced up to her ankle.

"I love them." Sango said.

"Me too." Ayame said.

"Well we will need four pairs of these shoes." Kagome said.

The girls picked their sizes then went to the next bridal store to pick bride's maids dresses.

"What color do we got to wear?" Sango asked.

"Well I decided to choose dresses that matched your husbands/boyfriends undershirts." Kagome said.

"Sounds good to me." Ayame said.

"Hang on a sec so that I can call Inuyasha and find out the colors." Kagome said. The other girls nodded.

Inuyasha's phone started going off. It was playing 'Just Chill.' By: Jon Young.

"Hello sexy!" Inuyasha said as he answered the phone.

"_Hey Inuyasha what color is Miroku's shirt?" Kagome asked._

"Purple, why?" Inuyasha asked.

"_I'm gonna do the bride's maids dresses as the colors of the guys shirts."_

"What color is you dress?"

"_A baby purple. Why do you want it red?"_

"Yes would you please change it?"

"_Okay I will change it. Now what color is Kouga's shirt?"_

"Green."

"_What about Sesshmaru's?"_

"Blue."

"_Thanks baby. But I'm gonna go and find their dresses and exchange mine."_

"Okay I love you."

"_Love you too."_

"Bye baby."

"_Bye."_

"Who was that Inuyasha?" Kouga asked.

"Kagome, she's got a surprise for you all at the wedding."

"What?" Sesshmaru, Kouga, and Miroku all asked.

"You'll find out." Inuyasha said and smirked.


	22. Hojo and then comes along Kaugra

Kagome looked over at the girls. She smirked.

"Kagome I don't like that smirk of yours." Rin said.

"Well I found out the colors and I think this will be the most perfect wedding ever!" Kagome said.

"What color of dress do I get to wear?" Ayame asked

"You get a green one, one to match your eyes." Kagome said.

"What about my color?" Sango asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Kagome said.

"Purple?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. Sango sighed. And Rin and Ayame laughed.

"What about me?" Rin asked.

"You're going to get a baby blue dress." Kagome said.

"I thought Sesshmaru wasn't going to wear a tux." Sango asked.

"Well looks like Inuyasha talked him into it." Ayame said.

"Let's get to looking for these dresses ladies." A guy said. The gang of girls turned around.

"Hojo?" Kagome said as she looked at him.

"Kagome?" Hojo said.

"Well isn't this just strange?"

"I agree."

"Well do you mind helping us?"

"Sure, who's getting married?" Everyone got quit for a moment. They all knew that Hojo had been in love with Kagome forever and she had always turned him down. Sango looked at him then to Kagome.

"I am Hojo." Kagome said.

"To who? If you don't mind me asking." Hojo said.

"To Inuyasha, he finally came back home."

"Well what about me?"

"What about you?" Sango asked.

"Why do you want to marry him when he's probably been fucking around on you this whole time?" Kagome looked at him. She sighed.

"Hojo, listen, I love Inuyasha, you and me were more of friends then anything." Kagome said.

"I loved you Kagome."

"I know Hojo, but I loved you as a friend and nothing more."

"How could you do this to me?"

"Do what? I done told you that I didn't want you." Kagome said getting pissed now.

"Well I wish that I could see the bastard and I would whoop his fucking ass." Hojo said.

"Whose ass are going to whoop buddy? I don't like the way you are talking to my fiancé." Inuyasha's voce said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hojo asked.

"I'm Inuyasha bitch and I think you may have a problem with Kagome. So tell me what the fuck is your problem!" Inuyasha yelled as him and Hojo got nose to nose.

"So you're the little punk ass bitch who's going to marry my Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"Damn skippy I am faggot."

"Well your just the person I was looking for then." Hojo said as he slung his fist around. Inuyasha grabbed it and held onto it.

"Looks like I'm going to be whooping someone else's ass today." Inuyasha said as he punched him and sent Hojo flying.

"Kagome you and the girls go on grab the dresses and hurry up before this gets messy." Miroku said. Kagome traded her dress for a red one and the girls all grabbed one that was the color told to get.

"We're ready." Ayame said. Inuyasha was beating the living fuck out of Hojo. Kagome walked over to them and put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He looked up at her.

"It's not worth it." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her for a minute and then sighed. He got up and left the store with the rest of the group.

"So what now guys?" Kouga asked.

"Let's do something; Inuyasha has done whooped 2 people today. Let's celebrate!" Sango and Rin said the last part together.

"Damn I got blood on my knuckles." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome I can't wait to see your two's kids." Sesshmaru said.

"Yea me too. They will be some mean son of bitches." Miroku said as he put his arm around Sango.

"Hey don't be calling my soon to be kids S.O.B's" Kagome said.

"Well I'm just saying." Miroku said.

"Hey look who it is." Ayame said.

Everyone looked over to where Ayame was pointing. There standing was Kaugra and Kanna. They were Kikyo's sisters. The two were glaring at the gang.

"Inuyasha, will you come over here? NOW!" Kaugra said. Inuyasha looked over at her.

"Aw hell no. I'm not going to whoop another whore for fucking around with my man!" Kagome said glaring at Kaugra.

"Who you calling a whore?" Kaugra asked.

"You bitch." Sango said.

"You shut your mouth. You're not in this fight." Kanna said.

"Well maybe we will be in it too." Ayame and Rin said.

"Good we will take all of you bitches. Right Kanna." Kaugra said.

"Damn right." Kanna said.

"Well good when you all think that you all got enough ball to do it then do it!" Kagome said.

"By god we got enough fucking ball to do it now." Kanna said.

"Do something then you little punk ass bitches." Rin said.

"Rin, honey I don't think you need in this one." Sesshmaru said.

"Shut your mouth."

"What did you say to me woman?"

"You heard me. No one is going to talk to Kagome like that. I mean she'll be my sister-in-law here in about a month."

"Well you do have a point."

"Damn right I do."

"Go get them honey." Sesshmaru said.

"Let's go bitches." Kaugra said.

"So you two are gonna fight the four of us?" Kagome asked.

"No I mean we do have some people to fight with us." Kanna said. And about the time a whole bunch of girls walked up some of which Kagome recognized.

"It's about to be a what?" Miroku yelled.

"A girl fight." Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin said.


	23. Silver Bullets and hospital trips

Inuyasha looked as the girls and guys that came to stand next to Kaugra. One face her recognized was Hojo.

"Hey you bastard come back for more?" Inuyasha yelled.

"No bitch, I came here to whoop Kagome's ass." Hojo yelled back.

"You have to go through me first."

"Yea and me too, you little punk ass bitch." Kouga yelled.

"I'll take both of you all." Hojo yelled.

"Shit, you couldn't even take Inuyasha let alone me and Kouga and him." Miroku yelled.

"Count me in on this one. Nobody is going to touch my soon to be sister-in-law." Sesshmaru yelled.

"I think that I can take all five of you all." Hojo said as a bunch of men walked up beside of him.

"Look there's his butt buddies. Did you guys come out to play?" Kagome said smirking. Inuyasha loved that smirk. It was evil and mischievous all at the same time.

"Look the whore speaks." One guys said.

"You are right about that Shimiki." Hojo said.

"Damn skippy I am." Shimiki said.

"Who you calling a whore, faggot." Ayame asked.

"I guess I will be calling you one now." Another guy said.

"True to dat homie." Another guy said.

"Hey Keith, why don't you take care of the one with the blue eyes for me." The guy said. The one that had just called Ayame a whore.

"You picked a damn good choice because no one and I mean no one calls Ayame a whore." Kouga said as he stepped forward.

"Well come on bitch." Keith said.

The other guy that had talked after Keith stepped towards Rin. Sesshmaru was in front of Rin within a matter of seconds.

"Pretty sad that some bitch won't fight her own battles." Sesshmaru said.

"I wasn't going to hurt her. Well maybe just a little bit, I like to see them suffer." The guy said.

"Hey Shatuke." Hojo said.

"What man?" Shatuke asked.

"Kill her fast so that Sesshmaru don't have to watch."

"Why?"

"Because he loves her and it's always more fun to see the pain on their face." After Hojo said that he was laying on the floor. Blood going every where's. Everyone looked over at him, and there standing was Kouga. He had done killed Shimiki and Keith.

"Don't talk like that bitch." Kouga said as he spat on Hojo.

"You'll regret that." Shatuke said as he charged forward. And about the time he got to Kouga he was hit with a power blast. Shatuke got sent flying into a wall. He looked over and saw Kagome standing there, dust settling around her from the blast.

"Don't you dare try to hurt Kouga." Kagome said.

"Why the fuck not?" Kanna asked.

"Because, I'll kill you over my brother."

"Kouga, that good looking peace of ass is your brother." Kaugra asked.

"Damn skippy he is bitch. So you fuck with him you fuck with me."

"And me too." Sango said as she stepped next to Kagome. She had her boomerang behind her.

"What the fuck are you going to do bitch?" Kanna asked.

"Kill you ass." Sango said.

"Well lookie over there." Kaugra said. Sango looked over to see Miroku lying down will blood coming from him.

"You bitch, now you really got something coming." Sango said. Just about the time she went to go and throw her boomerang Inuyasha jumped down killing Kaugra. Kanna stood there looking. She was unable to believe what had just happened.

"You killed my sister." Kanna said.

"Damn right I did. Maybe next time you will learn not to fuck with Kagome and Me." Inuyasha said.

Everyone in the group back down after that. Sango checked on Miroku. He had a small cut on his side.

"You okay baby?" Sango asked as she helped him up. She slung his arm around her shoulder.

"I think that I'll be okay for now sweetie." Miroku said.

"Who did this?"

"Kaugra."

"How? I was standing right there looking at her."

"Well when you looked she sent blades thin as grass flying towards me. Luckily I missed the other two. Unfortnally I got hit by the last one. I'll probably need stitches."

"Well we will take you to the hospital."

"But Sango I don't want to go." Miroku pouted.

"Well get over it. I am taking you." Sango said and smiled down at him.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because, I'm glad that you didn't get hurt."

"Hey does Miroku need to go to the hospital?" Kagome asked.

"I think he may have to get stitches." Sango said.

"Let's get him into the car then." Inuyasha said as he slung Miroku over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" Miroku yelled. He started to kick and punch Inuyasha all over.

"Give up monk, your going to the damn hospital." Kagome said.

"No I'm not!" Miroku whinnied.

"Get over it." Sango said.

"Fine then, Sango I'm cutting you off." Miroku said.

"What!!" Sango said.

"Yea, you heard me, I AM CUTTING YOU OFF FROM MY DICK." Miroku said.

"Om my goodness, why do we got to be talking about sex now?" Kagome asked.

"Because Miroku thinks he can get out of going to the hospital." Inuyasha said.

"I don't give a fuck, cut me off, I'll go use my damn silver bullet you bastard." Sango said.

"You have a silver bullet?" Miroku asked.

"Damn right I do. Me and Kagome bought one at the same time." Sango said. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. Her face was flushed red.

"Sango I told you not tot tell anyone that!" Kagome practically yelled.

"Oops, I'm so sorry Kags; I just got caught up in the moment." Sango said.

"Silver bullet huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha I can explain." Kagome said.

"Save it for after we drop Miroku off at the Hospital, then you and me are going home!" Inuyasha said.

"Fine then." Kagome said.

"I can't wait for this." Miroku said.

"Wait for what?" Sango asked.

"To see you use that damn silver bullet on yourself." Miroku replied. He grinned a big perv grin.

"FUCKING PERVERT." Sango yelled as she smacked him.


	24. You smoke,I smoke, hell we all smoke

Inuyasha and Kagome sat quietly in the waiting room. They had arrived about 3 hours earlier and they were just now putting stitches in Miroku's side.

"Man, we really got to have a long talk after this." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him.

"I don't use it. It's still in the box anyways." Kagome said.

"Well, why would Sango throw that up?"

"Because, she was pissed."

"Well, I understand that. But why would you go buy one?"

"Because I was lonely and I thought maybe, just maybe, your ass would pull up. And you know what, it did." Kagome said turning red in the face with anger.

"How long have you had it?"

"About 4 weeks."

"A month?"

"Yea, I guess, nut Inuyasha I swear I don't use it."

"Well how do I know you didn't?"

"You wanna fucking smell it when we get back to the house!"

"Sure, mise well."

"I'm leaving I'll see you at the house."

"Hey, wait a minute."

"What?"

"You actually brought it with us to my parent's house."

"Yes Inuyasha I did and you wanna know why?"

"Sure."

"Because I couldn't take it back and I didn't know what else to do with it."

"Throw the son of a bitch away maybe?"

"Fuck you." Kagome said as she walked out into the parking lot. Inuyasha was still sitting in the chair she had left him at.

"_I hope he sits right there and doesn't come out." Kagome said to herself._

"_Why?" Sally asked._

"_Because I'm going to smoke and I don't want him to see me do it." _

"_Well he smokes so shy does it matter?"_

"_Inuyasha smokes!" Kagome yelled at her conscience._

"_Yea, didn't you know that?"_

"_Hell no I didn't."_

"_Well I talk to Leroy all the time and he told me that they smoked." Sally said matter-of-factly._

"_Well I'm going to go and smoke."_

"_Alright, don't be too hard on him."_

"_I won't, bye Sally."_

"_Bye Kagome."_

Kagome pulled a cigarette out. She only smoked when she was sad, depressed, or pissed off to her limit. And right now at the moment she was pissed off to her limit. And depressed for Inuyasha not telling her that he smoked. She trudged over to her Escalade.

"Damn, Inuyasha honey why can't we get along?" She asked no one unparticular. She blew the smoke out taking another drag.

"Who said that we couldn't?" Inuyasha's voice asked. Kagome looked up surprised.

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell me you smoked?" Kagome asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I only smoke when I'm sad, depressed, and pissed off."

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I'm sorry about the whole silver bullet and shit."

"I'm sorry for even buying it. Sango just would not shut the fuck up about it."

"I understand." Inuyasha said as he sat down next to her. Kagome threw her cigarette by then ad laid her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait until we get married." She mumbled.

"Me too baby." Inuyasha said.

"Is Miroku going to be alright?"

"Yea, they done put the stitches in and they are going to be keeping him over night." Inuyasha said.

"Is Sango staying?" Kagome asked.

"I think she is, call her." Kagome picked up her call and dialed Sango's phone.

"_Hello?" Sango said._

"Sango are you staying?" Kagome asked.

"_Yea, go on ahead and leave."_

"Okay, is everything alright?"

"_Yea, I'm just tiered of all this fucking fighting."_

"You and me both sister."

"_At least it'll all be better whenever the apartment people look into your apartment."_

"I'd believe that. Well bye love ya."

"_You too."_

Kagome hung up her phone and looked over at Inuyasha.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yea let's go on ahead home." Kagome said.

"You driving?"

"No, you are, if that's alright."

"Yea that's fine." Inuyasha said. Him and Kagome headed back to his parents house.

"Yea maim you'll love this apartment." The owner said as she opened the door. She looked into it and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Ummm… I thought this was a nice apartment." The lady said.

"It was until those fucking kids moved." The owner replied.

The walls were covered in paint and spray paint. On the wall that you could see as soon as you walked in had blue on it; it said 'Kiss out fucking asses you goddamn bitches!'

And then the other walls said a bunch of stupid shit in the owner's eyes. But in the gangs eyes the stuff was brilliant and would remain there. Because, the paint that they had used was permanent, along with the spray paint too.

"I'm so going to get fired for this." The owner mumbled and walked away.

"No one, and I mean no one, will ever move into this hell hole." The woman said as she walked into the opposite direction of the owner.

"Sango, are you okay?" Miroku asked as they lay there.

"I'm fine monk." She spat.

"You don't sound fine."

"Well, I got Kagome and Inuyasha into it because of what I said about the silver bullet."

"He won't be mad that long."

"How do you know?"

"Because, he loves her. Just like I love you, I couldn't stay mad at you for nothing."

"That makes me fell better, but there is still one thing." Sango said.

"And what's that?" Miroku asked.

"Are you really cutting me off?"

"No, I just said that to embarrass you." Miroku said and smiled.

"Well you need to get to bed."

"You do too baby."

"I know, I'm gonna go and lay out that bed." Sango said as she pointed towards the bed.

"Nonsense, you will sleep in this bed, with me!"

"Okay, I will then." Sango said as she jumped up into the bed and cuddled closer to Miroku.

"Good night baby." Miroku said.

"You too." Sango mumbled as she dozed off. Miroku smiled. He was going to propose to her the night of Inuyasha's wedding. He hopped and prayed every night that Sango would be the one to catch the bouquet.


	25. Kagome or Kanna?

Kagome looked around her and Inuyasha's bedroom. It some how seemed empty. It had all kinds of posters hanging up on the walls. Some manly of cars and bands. Inuyasha was out for the day, and Kagome was stuck at the house. Inuyasha had some business to attend to in order to get everything straight with Kikyo's dad.

"Inuyasha you killed my other daughter, after that miko killed Kikyo." Kikyo's dad said.

"Sir she was trying to come in between me and my true love." Inuyasha replied.

"Looks like we will just have to wed you to Kanna."

"Sir, Inuyasha is done engaged so there is nothing you can do about it." Inuyasha's father replied as he looked over at his son.

"But he could drop the tramp for my lovely daughter."

"TRAMP!" Kagome yelled as she came through the doors.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said surprised.

"Who are you calling a tramp old man?" Kagome asked as she hugged Inuyasha.

"Well look here, here's the miko that killed my daughter."

"The whore deserved it."

"Kagome, will you and Inuyasha please step out for a second?" Inuyasha's dad asked.

"Sure sir." Kagome replied as her and Inuyasha walked out the door.

---------------------------------------With Kagome and Inuyasha---------------------------

"Kagome baby what are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"It will all work out." Kagome replied.

"There must be some way around all this shit."

"Let's put or heads together and think."

"Good idea baby."

Inuyasha and Kagome sat there thinking. Shippo was looking around the corner. He smiled and walked by them.

"I got it." Kagome yelled.

"What??" Inuyasha asked.

"Shippo." Kagome said and smiled.

"Yes?" Shippo replied.

"I get it now. No need to explain anymore." Inuyasha said.

"Do like Kanna?" Kagome asked. Shippo smirked. He knew that this what he had been waiting for.

"Sure do." Shippo said.

"Good." Inuyasha and Kagome both said.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, you wanna do me a favor lil' bro?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess. What is it first?"

"Start dating Kanna." Kagome said.

"Sounds good to me."

"Good. You two can go with me and Kagome out to eat tonight then." Inuyasha said.

"Awesome!" Shippo said as he jumped up and down.

Inuyasha and Kagome was sitting down in their room. Inuyasha and Kagome were also getting ready for their date tonight.

"So do you think this will work tonight?" Kagome asked.

"I sure hope it does." Inuyasha said.

"Why?"

"Because if it does then we will be able to be happy and not worry about any more of this shit."

"Your right there baby." Kagome winked at him then started her make-up.

"You look good tonight baby."

"Thanks you do to you sexy demon you."

"Funny Kagome, very funny," Inuyasha said and then laughed with Kagome.

"I know it baby. Kagome said as turned around to walk out.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Out to the limo, Shippo and Kanna should done be waiting for us." Kagome said.

"Yea I guess that you are right about that." Inuyasha said.

"Do you think there will be any fights tonight?"

"I sure hope not!" Inuyasha said as he and Kagome sat down in the limo.

"Where to sir?" The limo driver asked.

"Dark Side of the Moon." Inuyasha said.

"Alright, and ma'am and sir there is some champagne to get you started.

"Awesome!" Kagome said as she popped the lid off of one.


	26. Dinner Date and Decisions

Inuyasha and Kagome was sipping on some champagne when they pulled up to the restaurant they was to meet Shippo and Kanna at. This was there only shot to get these to hooked up or else Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't be able to be together.

"Inuyasha and Kagome, over here!" Shippo yelled.

"Looks like the twerp is done working his magic." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Very funny Inuyasha." Kagome said as she giggled.

"I know it." Inuyasha said. They walked over to the table and sat down. Kanna looked down at the table then over to Shippo. Shippo looked at her and smiled.

"How am I suppose to get out of marrying Inuyasha?" Kanna asked.

"Simple, marry Shippo." Kagome said.

"What if daddy won't accept that?" Kanna asked again.

"Believe me he will. And if he don't then run off and get married." Inuyasha said.

"Yea that would work."

"I agree." Shippo said.

"But we are too young to get married." Kanna stated.

"Give it time. Your dad can chill." Kagome said and smiled.

"Yea he can." Inuyasha said. He slipped his hand into hers and smiled at her.

"You two do know that i wouldn't never do anything to separate you." Kanna said.

"We know it's just your dad." Kagome said.

"Yea, I just wanna live my life without him trying to control it."

"I understand that." Shippo said.

"You and me need to get to know each other better." Kanna said and looked over to Shippo.

"Let's do that now." Shippo said.

"Let's order out food and then we can all talk." Kanna said.

"I like the way this girl thinks." Kagome said as she looked at her menu.

"Yea, me too." Inuyasha agreed.

"Like can i take your like orders?" The waitress asked. Everyone looked up and they was surprised to see who it was. It was none other than Ayame, so that meant Kouga was around somewheres.

"Like why you do like talk like that?" Kagome asked making fun of her.

"OMIGOSH Kagome i didn't know this was your table." Ayame said.

"Why do you like talk like this like yea."

"Because the manager said that if we didn't we would get in major trouble."

"Where's Kouga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Over there." Ayame said as she pointed to a booth.

"Does he stay here with you all the time?" Shippo asked.

"Yea, some guy has been like stalking me."

"Okay would you please stop with like!" Kagome asked.

"Sure, it's gets kinda a habit thought." Ayame said and smiled.

"Well i want a Steak well done and a Bud-Light to drink." Inuyasha said.

"Draft?" Ayame asked.

"Sure."

"And what about you Kagome?"

"I want some Chicken tenders with honey mustard sauce and I would like a Bud-light draft too please." Kagome said.

"And how about the young couple?" Ayame asked turning towards Shippo and Kanna.

"I want a hamburger and fries. With a Mountain Dew to drink." Shippo said.

"I want the same except I want curly fries." Kanna said.

"Your drinks will be out here in a minute and your food will done shortly." Ayame said and turned on her heel and went to the kitchen.

"So it's settled, you wanna marry Shippo and I wanna marry Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Yup! I just hope that dad goes along with it. I mean Shippo and me should be together. Being married to Inuyasha would be like be married to my brother or something." Kanna said.

"I totally agree with her." Inuyasha said.

"I say we party after this!" Shippo said.

"Shippo mom and dad would kill me." Inuyasha said.

"I say that you and me get to know each other a little better." Kanna said and smiled at Shippo.

"Yea, that's be better." Shippo said and returned the smile.

"Like here are your drinks." Ayame said as she placed the drinks down in front of the four.

"I really hate how you say that." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement.

"Well you try working here and see how it is." Ayame said and stuck her tongue out at Kagome.

"Do you want me to get a job here with you?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, but Inuyasha will probably stay with while you are here because the boss is like a major perv."

"Who's the boss?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well he likes for us to call him Sir but his real name is something like Jiko."

"Never heard of him." Inuyasha said.

"Me neither." Kagome agreed with him.

"Well I like got to go and get your like food." Ayame said and winked at Kagome.

"Hurry the like fuck like up." Kagome said making fun of her friend. Ayame stuck up her middle finger and walked back into the kitchen to get everyones food. Kagome sighed she was having a good time and all but she was worried about Ayame. Kouga never just sat around for hours at a time.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go and ask Kouga something." Kagome said.

"Okay babe." Inuyasha said and kissed her forehead before she left. Kagome smiled and got up and walked over to Kouga.

"Hey Kags." Kouga said dully.

"Hey Kouga." Kagome replied.

"Sup with you?"

"Nothing, just came over to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why are you sitting here waiting for Ayame?"

"Because of her boss."

"What about him?"

"Well when Ayame first got the job here she started working and shit, right?" Kouga said and Kagome just nodded.

"One night she came home from work and was crying and had a huge bruise on her arm from where he grabbed her arm."

"What did you do Kouga?" Kagome asked. She knew that Kouga was very protective over any girl he was close to. If it came right down to it he would kill someone over Ayame, Sango, and herself. They were all like family in some strange way.

"I came here to kill him, but Ayame told me not to or i would go to jail. So i sit here every night waiting for her to get off work so that i can walk her home and shit." Kouga said. Kagome looked over at her table and saw Ayame putting the food down.

"I'll be back over to talk to but for now my food is here." Kagome said and smiled at Kouga.

"Okay, see ya around Kags." Kouga said and smiled back. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and them. She sat down and began to eat.

"What did you and Kouga talk about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll tell you later okay?" Kagome said.

"Fine with me baby."

"Now be quit and let's eat." Kagome said and smiled a toothy smile at everyone.

"I agree with her." Shippo said as he started to munch down.

As everyone was eating and chatting away there was someone stalking in the dark. He smiled as he eyed Kagome up and down.

"_That piece of ass will be mine! And Mine only! I will get her one way or the other, the only problem is that mutt she is with. This may take some time." _

---A/N----

Okay everyone here is chapter 26...ne-ways plz R&R bcuz reviews make me happy . I'm going to be puttine lemon in like chapter 29 or 30 depends on when i want to!


	27. Don't get your hopes up

------A/N------

Okay everyone I know that it has been some time since I typed a chapter. The reason for this being is because my computer fucked up and I had 2 download a new word so yea. Anyways here is the 27 chapter of Love hurts.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in the back of the limo on there way back to Inuyasha's house. The ride home was silent. Kagome was thinking about what Kouga had said when she talked to him at the restraint. It was kind of getting to her. If she did get a job there then that meant that there was always a chance of her getting hit on by her boss. It really pissed her off that Ayame was still working there after her boss had done that to her.

"Kags what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, why?" Kagome said.

"You got that I'm 'bout to whoop some ass look on."

"I'm thinking about what Kouga told me."

"Oh yea, what did he tell you? You were supposed to tell me whenever we were alone."

"Kouga told me that if I did get a job you'd kill the boss and that Jiko or whatever his name is, hit Ayame. It really pissess me off. Because, she hasn't quite her damn job after that bastard done that to her!" Kagome said. She was practically yelling. Inuyasha sighed and took Kagome into his arms.

"Chill Kags. It'll be alright Ayame's a big girl."

"Yea I know that she's a big girl."

"So why worry?"

"Because, she could possibly get raped and Kouga would be sitting right there not knowing."

"Kagome, Kouga is a wolf demon. He will sense if Ayame is any harm." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"Still I worry about her." Kagome said.

"We are at you house Master Inuyasha." The limo driver said.

"Come on Kags, relax, let's go in and see what dad has to say about Kikyo's dad." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha got out of the Limo and then Kagome did. They walked up to the door, hand in hand. Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome and by looking at her features he could tell she was still very upset about her friend Ayame.

"Inuyasha!" His dad yelled as soon as they walked into the mansion.

"Damn, he's done pissed." Inuyasha mumbled towards Kagome. Kagome nodded her head.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's dad yelled.

"What did I do?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I don't even know what I done so how would I know what you done?" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha's dad ran down the stairs and was facing Inuyasha and Kagome 10 seconds flat. They looked at Inuyasha's dad and noticed he was pouring the sweat.

"What's going on dad?" Inuyasha asked.

"What's this that I hear about Shippo getting married?"

As if on cue Shippo appeared at the top of the stairs. He looked down at Kagome and Inuyasha. Shippo started to wave his hands backwards and forth and shaking his head.

"Not until he's eighteen sir." Kagome said.

"Well he said as soon as he could even if he had to run away and do it. Just like you two suggested to them at dinner." Inutashio said matter-of-factly

"We did not suggest that to them dad." Inuyasha said.

"Oh yea, well let's ask Shippo." Inutashio yelled in Inuyasha's face.

"Fine we will." Inuyasha said. He let go of Kagome's hand and looked up at Shippo.

"Shippo, what did Inuyasha and Kagome tell you at dinner tonight?" Inutashio asked.

"They said that Kanna and I should get married and if her dad didn't agree for us to run away and do it." Shippo answered.

"And what else?" Kagome asked.

"But we needed to wait." Shippo finished.

"See dad I told you that I didn't tell him to go and fucking marry Kanna now." Inuyasha said.

"My apologies, Inuyasha and Kagome." Inutashio said.

"No problem dad. Next time just come and ask us without having to freak out." Inuyasha said.

"I know I was freaking out, but, look he's to young to be thinking about marriage right now." Inutashio said.

"Well later dad we are going to bed." Inuyasha said.

"Night kids." He replied.

"So Kagome hope you aren't pissed about dad freaking." Inuyasha said as they entered there room.

"No Inuyasha I'm not mad. I would probably freak out if one our kids would have said something like that." Kagome said.

Before Kagome realized what she had said she was sobbing.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"We may never get to have kids." Kagome replied through sobs.

"Why not?"

"Because there is always a one percent chance that Kanna's dad will not agree with terms and marry you and her off."

"Kagome, baby that'll never happen."

"How do you know?"

"Because of it did then I believe that you and me would have to run off and get married."

"You would do that just to be with me?"

"You beat your fine ass I would."

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too Kagome. I love you and only you." Inuyasha said.

"Same here baby."

As the couple undressed and changed into their night clothes the room was silent. Inuyasha didn't look Kagome's way while she was changing. The burning desire for her was killing him. He had waited for so long and didn't know when the time would come. If he could just see her naked and feel the inside of her his world would be completed.

_"Damn. I'm going to have to stop thinking about this kinda shit. __Especially, when Kagome is right behind me changing.__ Oh yea just one time and maybe a few more. Damn it Inuyasha!" _Inuyasha had forgotten about Kagome by then and was off in his own little world. Kagome looked towards him and noticed that he was still standing there looking out the window.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Hmmmmm?" Was Inuyasha's reply.

" Are you okay? I mean you've been standing there for like 10 minutes now."

"I'm wonderful darling." Inuyasha said as he turned around.

Kagome looked into his eyes. They were glazed over with lust and love. Kagome loved Inuyasha with everything in her but she thought that if they were to mate then the marriage wouldn't be called off. Kagome still didn't know what she would do if the marriage were to be called off. Sometimes she thought that if something like that were to come in between her and Inuyasha that she couldn't live. She loved him so much.

"Inuyasha I know what you're wanting." Kagome said as she plopped down on the bed.

"Okay, what do I want?" Inuyasha asked as he lay down next to her.

"You want to have sex with me."

"That'd be nice."

"Well don't get your hopes up until the marriage is called off."

"Damn it! I wish that this would hurry up and end."

"And why is that?" Kagome asked as she looked over at him.

"Because I want to be with you and plus I want to marry you!" Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you to Kagome."


	28. On the count of three

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Inuyasha woke up the next morning feeling really good for some reason. He looked to his side and seen Kagome sleeping peacefully.

_"Kagome is so beautiful." Inuyasha said in his mind._

_"You are too sexy."_

_"Who the hell just said that?" Inuyasha said._

_"Clyde."_

_"What the hell are you doing talking to me and telling me I'm sexy?" Inuyasha yelled at his conscience._

_"You want her don't ya?" Clyde replied totally avoiding the question._

_"WHAT!!" Inuyasha yelled._

_"Don't lie."_

_"I do but we need to wait until we are married."_

_"That didn't stop you before."_

_"Shut up."_

_"No Inuyasha you mise well go on ahead and admit it."_

_"No damn it I'm not saying anything." _

_"C'mon please, it makes me feel better."_

_"How the fuck does it make you feel better?"_

_"I love it." Clyde said with a perverted voice._

_"Good bye." Inuyasha said._

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome. She was stirring. She was about to wake up. Inuyasha smiled he was happy that she was waking up. Kagome rolled over and looked up at Inuyasha. He looked down and smiled at her.

"Good morning beautiful." Inuyasha said and smiled.

"Good morning to you too." Kagome said and smiled at him.

_"Tell her." Clyde whispered._

Inuyasha gave this pissed off look. Kagome noticed this look and sighed.

"Done pissed off huh? What did I do this time?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking about some things." Inuyasha replied quickly.

_"Damn it Clyde shut the fuck up." Inuyasha yelled in his mind._

_"She has a right to know." Clyde replied._

_"I'll tell her when the time is right."_

_"No now."_

_"Fuck you."_

"INUYASHA SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Next thing Inuyasha knew he was being slammed down into the floor. He looked up at Kagome and noticed she was blushing a deep red. Then he noticed that she was changing.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"Why were you looking at me like that?" Kagome asked as she pulled her shirt on.

"I was thinking and not paying attention." Inuyasha said.

"You think that I'm going to believe that?"

"You should because I was."

"Well I'm hungry and I'm going to go and get something to eat." Kagome said as she grabbed her purse.

The Escalade was due for a good driving. She was walking down the steps not really paying attention at what she was doing when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to get something to eat."

"Not without me."

"Well hurry up because I'm starved." Kagome complained.

"I'm ready but I'm driving."

"Hell no, I am bitch." Kagome said and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Oh so now I'm a bitch?"

"Damn right."

"Well Kagome your awfully funny now aren't ya?"

"Yes I am." Kagome said as she jumped into the driver seat of the Escalade.

"Well I can't be a bitch because only females are." Inuyasha said.

"How do I not know you aren't?" Kagome asked.

"Do you want proof?"

"Not right now."

"So maybe later?"

"I don't think so Inuyasha."

"Come on Kagome, you know you wanna see it." Inuyasha said with a lecherous grin.

"I would say the S word but I'm not going to because it will kill my car." Kagome said as she turned into a drive-thru.

"What ever Kagome you sit here n try 2 tell me you don't want to, but deep down inside I know you want to."

"Maybe, one of these days."

"Why not now?"

"Because we aren't married."

"When are we going to get married?"

"I don't know."

"Well we really need to start planning this shit out."

"Ya think?" Kagome said and smiled at him.

"We'll start just as soon as we get back home."

"What do you want?"

"I want some ramen."

"Inuyasha they don't serve that here." Kagome said and sighed as she pulled up to order.

"Well get me a chicken sandwich and a large order of fries." Inuyasha said and smiled.

"What would you like to order ma'am?" The person asked her.

"I need a chicken sandwich and a large fry and I also need another large fry and a hamburger please." Kagome said into the speaker.

""That will be $5.80. Thanks you."

Inuyasha looked over towards Kagome and smiled as she got the money out of her purse. Kagome pulled up to the window and got her and Inuyasha's food. When they was back on there way home Inuyasha was looking out the window and thought he saw a glimpse of Shippo running into the woods.

"Inuyasha did u see that?" Kagome asked as she pulled over.

"Yea it looked like Shippo." Inuyasha said as he got out of the car.

"I wonder where the hell he's going."

"I wonder myself."

"Well c'mon we can't let him get away." Kagome said.

"Right." Inuyasha said and bent down so that Kagome could get on his back. As Inuyasha started to run towards the woods Kagome turned around and used her little key thing n mad her doors lock so no one could get into her car while they was gone.

As Inuyasha and Kagome stayed hot on Shippo's trail Kanna and him was way ahead of them.

"Shippo what are we gonna do if they catch us?" Kanna asked as they kept running.

"I don't know yet." Shippo said as they rounded a bid cliff. They came to a dead end.

"What do we do now?" Kanna asked.

"We jump." Shippo said.

"WHAT!!!"

"Yea we will land in that river right there." Shippo said as he pointed to the river.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. Here hold my hand." Shippo said. Kanna looked at him nervously and then she slowly took his hand into hers.

"On the count of three?" Shippo nodded his head.

"One." Kanna said nervously.

"Two." Shippo said.

"THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Kanna yelled as they went flying into the air.

Inuyasha and Kagome were far behind and now that they hand went into the river he lost their scents.

"Damn it where the hell did they go?" Inuyasha said as he stood at the top of the mountain top.

"They could be anywhere's by now." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked around the cliff and couldn't pick their scent up any wheres. This would all come back to bit him and Kagome in the ass before the night was over with. He just knew it.

"C'mon Inuyasha we need to get back and break the news." Kagome said.

"Okay let's go." Inuyasha said as Kagome got onto his back.

As the couple jumped away Shippo and Kanna watched. They were now hidden in a cave under the ledge from where they had jumped. Kanna and Shippo both knew that they were going to be in some deep shit if they got caught or ever returned.

"The best thing for us to do is never look back." Shippo said.

"But what about your family and mine?" Kanna asked with tears in her eyes.

"They'll be alright until we are old enough to come back." Shippo said.

Kanna closed her eyes and as of today they would never be looking back. She and Shippo took off swimming in a direction. They didn't know where they would end up at. Just as long as they wasn't near their families.


	29. Your outta here

Inuyasha and Kagome were driving back to Inuyasha's house. Kagome had a lot on her mind about Shippo. What would Inuyasha's dad do? What would Kanna's dad do about it? Better yet how would they make it own their own? They were too young to be out there on their own. Kagome sighed. Inuyasha looked over at her and started to think about everything with Shippo and Kanna.

"_What the hell am I going to do?" Inuyasha asked himself._

"_Well Clyde you need to figure something out." _

"_Okay wait a minute. Your Leroy one minutes and the next your Clyde? Who the hell are you now?" Inuyasha asked._

"_You may call me Skillet." _

"_Skillet?" _

"_Yes, now we need to figure something out." Skillet said._

"_Like what genius?" Inuyasha asked._

"_I'll get back to you on that."_

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. They needed to be planning this weeding but now Shippo had run away. From the looks of it they would have to find another ring bear.

"Damn it." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kagome asked as she pulled up to Inuyasha's house.

"The wedding." Inuyasha said.

"What about it?"

"What are we going to do about Shippo?"

"We'll figure something out."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes. Since the night she got them highlights in her hair her eyes had taken upon a purple color. He loved everything about her and now he may be torn apart from her because of Shippo's stupid ass.

"Let's go break the news to your dad." Kagome said as she got out of the car.

"Time to face the music." Inuyasha said as he entered the house.

"DAD!" Inuyasha yelled.

Within a matter of second his dad, was down the stairs and up in his face yelling.

"Where the hell is Shippo?" Inuyasha's dad yelled into his face.

"We don't know dad."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?"

"Him and Kanna ran for it dad we lost them."

"I'm calling the police." Inutashio said as he reached for the phone.

"WAIT!" Kagome cried.

Both of the men before her turned and looked at her.

"They ran because they are in love and no one will accept it." Kagome said.

"Let them go." Inuyasha said.

"That'll be the only way they ever come back." Kagome said.

"They are too young." Inuyasha's dad said.

"Just let them go." Kagome said and headed for the stairs.

"Just let them go! What would you and Inuyasha do if you were in the situation?" Inuyasha's dad yelled at her.

Kagome's anger flared. A purple aura went up around her as she turned and looked him dead in the eye. Inutashio stood there and glared her down.

"You really want to know?" Kagome asked as she got face to face with him.

Now he was starting to get scared. Her Miko powers were flaring making her hair go in different directions. Her eyes were tinted purple and blue and he saw a hint of silver in there too. Her highlights started to slowly change onto a silver. She had had it up to her head with Inuyasha's dad's bullshit.

"Yea I wanna know."

"I would run away and never come back to see any of you again because of the way you treat Shippo. I don't blame him." Kagome yelled.

"Kagome honey calm down." Inuyasha said.

"And you know what else?" Kagome yelled once more at Inutashio

"What." He said barely a whisper.

"I wouldn't even bother to ring your fucking phone to let you know about grandkids or anything." Kagome said in a deathly tone.

She turned on her heel and she was heading up the stairs. Inuyasha's eyes followed her and he noticed how her silver streaks were lined with red. He loved her and he couldn't believe that she had just blown up like that on his father. He turned to his father and he stood there still taking in Kagome's words. Inuyasha sighed and followed Kagome up stairs.

"Inuyasha." His dad said in a deathly tone. Inuyasha turned around and looked at him.

"Yea?"

"Get her the fuck out of my house." He said and turned around and left Inuyasha standing there. Inuyasha walked into his room and there stood Kagome with all her stuff done boxed up.

"Where are we going to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"I done called and got an apartment." Kagome said.

"I'll get the maids to take this stuff out." Inuyasha said and left to fetch the maids.

Kagome stood there and looked out the window. She was wondering where Shippo and Kanna were at. She was worried about them.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said. She turned around and looked at him.

"You ready?"

"Yea I sure am." Kagome said as she turned around and walked out the door. Inuyasha followed closely behind her. He was going to mention about working on their wedding but he saw that maybe today wasn't a good time. He sighed and closed the limo door as they got in. The car in front of them was loaded down with Kagome and Inuyasha's stuff. If she was moving out he was going with her. It would be awhile before they were able to get a big house. Then it struck Inuyasha that he did have a big house.

"Driver turn around and take us to Moon Light Street." Inuyasha said.

"Yes master Inuyasha."

"And also tell the car in front of us to turn around too."

"Yes master Inuyasha."

"Where the hell are we going?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You'll find out baby and you'll love it too." Inuyasha said and kissed her on her forehead.

"I don't trust you sometimes." Kagome said and sighed. She turned her attention back to the window. She watched as everything blurred by her window. It was sort of like being on Inuyasha's back and them running away from the world and away from their problems. She'd love that more then anything. As the limo came to a stop in front of a huge house Kagome turned and looked Inuyasha dead in the eye.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he caught her looking at him.

"How long have you had this house?" Kagome asked.

"For a while. Why?"

"How come you never told me about it?"

"Because I forgot about it. I thought that it would be nice if he moved here instead of some old apartment." Inuyasha said smiling.

Kagome smiled back. Her and Inuyasha got out of the limo and walked up to the doors. The house was amazing on the outside. Kagome watched as Inuyasha unlocked the doors to the house. As the doors slung open Kagome stood there awed. She didn't know what to think. Could this be for real? The floors were nothing but red marble and all the furniture was nothing but black swade. The walls were painted a blood red with silver and black swirls. Kagome couldn't believe that Inuyasha had actually gotten something done like this. It was amazing. She looked towards the stairs and the stairs were nothing but black marble and it had specks of silver in them. As she entered the room that she and Inuyasha would be sharing she was really surprised to c a half naked Inuyasha above the bed. Someone had painted a half naked picture of her man!!! Oh hell no. But she would worry about that later. She then turned her attention back to the room. It was painted black with red stripes going around the room outlined with silver. She absolutely loved the whole house.

"Do you like it koi?" Inuyasha asked as he came up behind her.

Kagome turned around with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Kagome, why are you looking at me like that?" Inuyasha asked. Next thing he knew he was being tackled onto the bed. Kagome covered his mouth with hers. Inuyasha was surprised to see such an action come from her. He was surprised but it turned him more than ever. Kagome pulled away from him and he let a small whimper escape from him.

"Inuyasha I want you, NOW" Kagome said as she once again started to kiss him heavily.


End file.
